interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Svedese-Interlingua o
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z - Å - Ä - Ö ---- o|o- :I ~! oh!; :~ tider, ~ seder! o tempora, o mores! lat; :~ ve! guai! II o- in-, im-, il-, ir-, non(-) oaccentuerad :inaccentuate, atonic, atone oacceptabel :inacceptabile, inadmissibile oadel :ignobilitate oaffekterad :natural, simple, simplice, naive, ingenue oakademisk :non academic oaktat :I konj ben que II prep malgrado, in despecto de, nonobstante, sin reguardo de; :~ svårigheterna in despecto del difficultates oaktsam :inattente, inattentive, inadvertente, negligente oaktsamhet :inattention, inadvertentia, negligentia, incuria; :av ~ per inadvertentia oaktuell :inactual oamerikansk :non american oanad :non expectate, impreviste, inopinate, fortuite oanalyserbar :non analysabile oandlig :non spiritual; :(världslig) secular, laic, profan oanfrätt :non corrodite; :fig non corrupte oanfäktad :impassibile, imperturbabile, incontestate oanfäktbar :inattaccabile, incontentabile, indiscutibile, indisputabile oangenäm :disagradabile, displacente, disgratiose, enoiose, ingrate, ingratiose oangripbar :inattaccabile oangriplig :impassibile, imperturbabile, incontestate oangriplighet :imperturbabilitate, impassibilitate oanmäld :non annunciate oanmärkt :sin objection oansad :non curate/cultivate/colite oansenlig :insignificante, humile, modeste, parve, tenue, futile, trivial, sin importantia, negligibile, banal, mediocre oansenlighet :insignificantia, tenuitate, futilitate, trivialitate, banalitate oanskaffbar :introvabile, non obtenibile oanständig :impudic, equivoc, frivole, lascive, obscen, lubric, scabrose, indecente, dishoneste, immodeste, improprie, inhoneste; :behandla ~t vilipender oanständighet :frivolitate, lascivitate, obscenitate, dishonestate, immodestia, indecentia oansvarig :irresponsabile oansvarighet :irresponsabilitate oantagbar :inacceptabile, inadmissibile, inadoptabile oantaglig :inacceptabile, inadmissibile, inadoptabile oantaglighet :inadmissibilitate oantastad :intacte, inviolate oantastbar|oantastlig :(el. oantastlig) incontestabile, inattaccabile, irreprochabile -sh-, inviolabile; :fig infrangibile oantastbarhet|oantastlighet :(el. oantastlighet) incontestabiliate, inattaccabilitate, inviolabilitate; :fig infrangibilitate oanträffad :non trovate oanträffbar :non disponibile oantändlig :non incendiabile oanvänd :non usate, toto nove oanvändbar :inapplicabile, inusabile, non utilisabile oanvändbarhet :inapplicabilitate, inutilitate oaptitlig :inappetibile oarbetad :rude oarmerad :non reinfortiate; :~ betong beton/cemento non armate oart :mal habitude oartig :impolite, discortese oartighet :impolitessa, discortesia oartikulerad :inarticulate oas :I (ökenboplats) oasis II (skinn för bokband) oasis oasis :(porös massa för blomsterarrangemang) oasis oaskälla :fonte de oasis oasskinn :bokb oasis oassurerad :non assecurate oattesterad :non attestate oattractiv :non attractive oavbruten :ininterrupte, continue, incessante, permanente, perpetue, perseverante oavbrutet :(utan uppehåll) constantemente, continuemente, perpetuemente, incessantemente, sempre oavgjord :indecise, indeterminate, pendente; :~ kamp sport match eng mætsh nulle oavhändbar :imprescriptibile oavhändbarhet :imprescriptibilitate oavhändlig :imprescriptibile oavhändlighet :imprescriptibilitate oavhängig :independente, autonome oavhängighet :independentia, autonomia oavhängighetsförklaring :proclamation de independentia oavkortad :integral, integre, total, complete; :~ upplaga edition integral oavkortat :adv in extenso lat oavlåtlig :ininterrupte, continue, incessante, permanente, perseverante, perpetue oavlåtligen|oavlåtligt :(el. oavlåtligt) (utan uppehåll) constantemente, continuemente, perpetuemente, incessantemente, sempre oavlönad :non pagate, non salariate, non remunerate oavsedd :involuntari oavsett :(bortsett från, oberoende av) in despecto de, sin reguardo de oavsiktlig :non volite, involuntari, inintentionate oavslutad :non concludite, non terminate, non complete, incomplete oavsättbar|oavsättlig :(el. oavsättlig) inamovibile oavsättlighet :inamovibilitate oavverkad :(om skog) non disboscate/disarborisate; :(om sträcka) non facite/percurrite oavvisbar|oavvislig :(el. oavvislig) jur irrecusabile oavvänd :ininterrupte, continue, incessante, permanente, perseverante, perpetue oavvänt :adv (utan uppehåll) incessantemente, constantemente, continuemente, perpetuemente, sempre oavytterlig :imprescriptibile ob-tillägg|ob|tillägg :paga additional/extra pro horas pl de labor inconveniente obalans :disequilibrio obalanserad :disequilibrate, instabile obanad :inexplorate, impassabile, impracticabile obarkad :non decorticate obarmhärtig :sin misericordia, impietose, inhuman, incaritabile, inclemente, implacabile, cruel obarmhärtighet :inhumanitate, inclementia, implacabilitate, crueltate obducent :med dissector obducera :med dissecar obducering :med dissection, necropsia, autopsia obduktion :med dissection, necropsia, autopsia obeaktad :neglecte, inconsiderate obearbetad :rude obebodd :deserte, desertic, non habitate, vaste obeboelig :inhabitabile obebyggd :(om trakt) non developpate/disveloppate/habitate obedd :sin invitation obeedigad :jur non confirmate/declarate sub juramento, non jurate obefintlig :non existente, introvabile obefläckad :sin macula, immaculate; :den ~e avlelsen le immaculate Conception obefogad :(oberättigad) injustificate, injustificabile; :(grundlös) sin fundamento obefolkad :non populate obefordrad :(om brev/gods) non expedite/mandate/transportate; :(om person) non promovite obefryndad :non affin/parente/cognate/congenial; :(ej likartad/likasinnad) non connexe obefäst :non fortificate; :fig sin fundamento obegagnad :non usate, toto nove obegraven|obegravd :(el. obegravd) non interrate obegriplig :incompre(he)nsibile, inintelligibile, inconcipibile, inexplicabile, indecifrabile obegriplighet :incompre(he)nsibilitate, inintelligibilitate, inconcipibilitate, inexplicabilitate obegränsad :illimitate, sin limites, in(de)finite, immense obegåvad :sin talento, pauco/poco dotate, inintelligente obegåvning :inintelligentia obehag :discontent(ament)o, displacentia, incommoditate obehaglig :displacente, disagradabile, inconfortabile, incommode obehaglighet :displacentia obehandlad :grossier, rude obehindrat :liberemente, sin entraves/obstaculos obehändig :pauco/poco dextere obehärskad :incontrolate, violente, intemperate, incontinente obehörig :jur incompetente, non autorisate; :~a äga ej tillträde ingresso/entrata interdicte (al publico) obehörighet :jur incompetentia obehövlig :non necessari, inutile, superflue, gratuite obehövlighet :inutilitate, superfluitate obeivrad :jur sin accusamento/accusation obekant :incognite, incognoscite, ignorate, inexplorate, anonyme, obscur; :(ovetande) ignorante; :mat incognite obekantskap :ignorantia obekräftad :non confirmate obekväm :incommode, inconfortabile obekvämlighet :incommoditate obekymrad :tranquille obelastad :non cargate, sin carga obelevad :impolite, discortese, incivil, inurban, mal educate, malgratiose, rude, grossier obelisk :obelisco obelyst :in umbra obelönad :sin recompensa obemannad :sin equipage -ad3e, sin pilota obemedlad :impecuniose, sin ressources fr resurs, sin medios pecuniari obemärkt :inobservate, sin esser vidite obenad :1 kul (om fisk) non disossate, con le spinas 2 (om hår) mal pectinate obenägen :disinclinate obenägenhet :disinclination obeprövad :non probate oberoende :I adj independente, autonome, libere, soveran; :~ av independentemente de II s independentia, autonomia, libertate, soveranitate oberäknad :impreviste, imprevisibile; :(ej medräknad) exclusive oberäknelig :incalculabile, imprevisibile, imponderabile, capriciose, lunatic, petulante oberäknelighet :character incalculabile, imponderabilitate, imprevisibilitate, capriciositate, petulantia oberättigad :injustificate, infundate, immotivate, injustificabile, illegitime oberörbar :intoccabile, intangibile, impalpabile, intactile oberörd :impassibile, imperturbabile, indifferente, sin emotion, non toccate, non disturbate, stoic, calme, quiete oberördhet :impassibilitate, indifferentia, stoicismo, frigor obesatt :non occupate, inoccupate, libere; :(om tjänst) vacante; :vara ~ vacar obesedd :sin haber lo vidite obeseglad :non navigate obesegrad :invicte, non vincite, non battite obesjälad :non spiritual, animal obeskattad :non taxate obeskrivbar|obeskrivlig :(el. obeskrivlig) impossibile de describer, indescriptibile, indicibile, inexprimibile obeskrivbarhet|obeskrivlighet :(el. obeskrivlighet) indescriptibilitate obeskuren :non reducite, in extenso lat; :bot non putate obeslutsam :irresolute, incerte, indecise, indeterminate, hesitante, vacillante, vacillatori obeslutsamhet :irresolution, incertitude, indecision, indetermination, hesitation, vacillation, vacillamento obesläktad :non affin/parente/cognate/congenial; :(ej likartad/likasinnad) non connexe obeslöjad :sin velo, non velate, discoperite obesmittad :incontaminate obesprutad :biologic obesticklig :incorrupte, incorruptibile, integre, eque, equitabile obesticklighet :incorruptibilitate obestigbar|obestiglig :(el. obestiglig) que non pote esser ascendite/montate obestridbar|obestridlig :(el. obestridlig) incontestabile, indiscutibile, indisputabile; :jur irrecusabile obestridlighet :incontestabilitate obestyrkt :non verificate, non attestate obeställbar :que non pote esser livrate; :(om post) que non pote esser distribuite obestämbar :indefinibile, indeterminabile; :fys imponderabile; :~ faktorer imponderabiles obestämbarhet :fys imponderabilitate obestämd :confuse, indefinibile, indeterminabile, indefinite, indeterminate, inarticulate, vage, indistincte, indecise; :språk indefinite obestämdhet :indetermination obeständig :variabile, varie, cambiante, capriciose, fluctuante, inconstante, inconsistente, instabile obeständighet :inconstantia, instabilitate, variabilitate, fluctuation, fluiditate, inconsistentia, mobilitate obestånd :insolventia; :komma på ~ devenir insolvente obesudlad :immaculate, sin macula, pur obesvarad :sin responsa obesvärad :disinvolte, facile, natural, franc obesådd :non seminate obetad :lantbr (om säd) non tractate con pesticidas/con fungicidas obetagen :licite obetalbar :impagabile, inappreciabile; :fig (dråplig) drolle, comic obetald :non pagate obetingad :inconditional, sin condition, absolute obetitlad :sin titulo obetonad :inaccentuate, atonic, atone obetvingad :invicte, non vincite, non battite obetvinglig :incoercibile, indomabile, irrepressibile, irrepremibile obetvinglighet :incoercibilitate, indomabilitate obetydlig :insignificante, futile, legier -d3-, trivial, sin importantia, banal, mediocre, pusille; :~ person persona sin importantia, nullitate, zero obetydlighet :insignificantia, futilitate, trivialitate, banalitate, bagatella obetäckt :non coperte, discoperte, calve, nude; :zool non montate obetänksam :inconsiderate, impremeditate, irreflexive, esturdite obetänksamhet :inconsideration, irreflexion obevakad :non guardate/surveliate, sin surveliantia; :i ett obevakat ögonblick in un momento de inattention; :~ övergång passage -ad3e a nivello non guardate obevandrad :(okunnig) ignorante, ignar obeveklig :inexorabile, implacabile, inclemente, inflexibile, rigide, rigorose obeveklighet :inexorabilitate, implacabilitate, inclementia, inflexibilitate, rigiditate, rigor obevisad :non provate obevisbar|obevislig :(el. obevislig) indemonstrabile, improvabile obevittnad :non attestate, sin testimonios obevuxen :calve, nude, sin vegetation obeväpnad :sin armas; :biol inerme obeväxt :calve, nude, sin vegetation obevågen :disfavorabile, disavantagiose -d3-, adverse obevågenhet :character disfavorabile obiblisk :pauco/poco conforme al Biblia, antibiblic, heterodoxe obibliskhet :heterodoxia obildad :inculte, incivil, impolite, discortese, grossier, barbare, crude, rude obildbar :ineducabile obillig :injuste, inique obillighet :injustitia, iniquitate objekt :objecto; :språk objecto objektglas :(i mikroskop) porta-objecto objektiv :I adj objective, impartial II s objectivo objektivera :objectivar objektivering :objectivation objektivhållare :porta-objectivo objektivism :fil objectivismo; :anhängare av ~ objectivista; :som avser ~ objectivistic objektivitet :objectivitate, impartialitate, impersonalitate objektivitetsgranska :scrutinar objectivemente objuden :non invitate, sin invitation; :~ gäst intruso oblandad :non mixte, pur, natural oblat :oblato; :rel oblato, hostia oblatask :ciborio oblattallrik :patena oblekt :text non blanchite, crude oblid :inclemente, dur; :~ väderlek intemperie; :se med ~a ögon på reguardar disfavorabilemente oblidhet :inclementia, duressa oblidkelig :inexorabile, implacabile, inclemente, inflexibile, rigide, rigorose, dur oblidkelighet :inexorabilitate, implacabilitate, inclementia, inflexibilitate, rigiditate, rigor, duressa obligat :I adj obligate, obligatori, perfunctori; :mus obligate; :~ ackompanjemang accompaniamento obligate II s mus partita obligate obligation :obligation obligationsemission :emission de obligationes obligationskapital :capital in obligationes obligationslån :impresto in obligationes obligationsmarknad :mercato de obligationes obligationsränta :interesse de obligationes obligationsskuld :debita in obligationes obligationsutgivning :emission de obligationes obligatorisk :obligatori, compulsori obligatorium :obligatorietate, obligation obligatstämma :mus partita obligate obligera :obligar; :~d! (tacksamt förbunden!) multo obligate! oblik :språk oblique; :~t kasus caso oblique oblodig :sin effusion de sanguine oblyg :impertinente, insolente, impudente, immodeste, sin pudor/vergonia oblyghet :impertinentia, insolentia, impudentia, impudor, immodestia, effronteria oboe :mus oboe oboesolo :mus partita pro/de oboe oboist :mus oboista obol :num obolo oborstad :non brossate; :fig grossier, rustic, malgratiose, rude, villan obotfärdig :impenitente, immortificate obotfärdighet :impenitentia, immortification obotlig :immedicabile, incurabile, insanabile irremediabile; :fig incorrigibile, incurabile obotlighet :incurabilitate, insanabilitate obrottslig :(om trohet/lydnad) total, eterne; :(om tystnad/neutralitet etc) stricte; :(om löfte) inviolabile obrottslighet :inviolabilitate obrukad :non usate, non empleate; :lantbr inculte, incultivate, non cultivate obrukbar :inservibile, inutilisabile, inusabile, inutile; :(om metod etc) impracticabile; :lantbr incultivabile; :göra ~ inutilisar obrukbarhet :stato defectuose, mal stato, inutilitate; :(om metod etc) impracticabilitate obruklig :relicte, antiquate, desuete, obsolete obruklighet :disuso, desuetude obruten :intacte, integre obrytbar :irrefrangibile obrytbarhet :irrefrangibilitate obränd :non torrefacite, non tostate, verde obrännbar :incombustibile, ininflammabile obrännbarhet :incombustibilitate, ininflammabilitate obscen :obscen, impudic, immunde, indecente, fescennin, pruriente obscenitet :obscenitate, impudicitate, indecentia, scabrositate observandum :observandum lat observans :observantia observant :observante observation :observation observationsförmåga :poter de observation, facultate perceptive, perceptivitate observationsklass :(i skola) classe de observation observationsklinik :(i skola) clinica de/pro observation observationspost :posto de observation observationssatellit :satellite de observation observator :observator astronomic observatorium :observatorio observatör :observator observera :observar, reguardar observerbar :observabile; :ej ~ inobservabile obsidian :geol obsidiana obsklass :(i skola) classe de observation obsklinik :(i skola) clinica de/pro observation obskurant :I s obscurante, obscurantista II adj obscurantista obskurantism :obscurantismo obskyr :obscur obsolet :obsolete; :bli ~ obsolescer obstetrik :med obstetricia obstetriker :med obstetrico obstetrisk :med obstetric obstinat :obstinate, inflexibile, contumace obstipation :constipation obstruera :obstruer, facer obstruction; :person som ~r obstructor, obstructionista obstruktion :obstruction; :som avser ~ obstructionistic, obstructionista obstruktionspolitik :politica obstructionista, obstructionismo obunden :libere; :bokb non ligate; :litt libere, in prosa obygd :pais salvage -ad3e, deserto obyggd :non construite obyråkratisk :non bureaucrate byrokrate obäddad :non preparate/facite obändig :intractabile, infrenabile, ingovernabile obändighet :intractabilitate, ingovernabilitate obärgad :lantbr (om skörd) non recoltate oböjd :språk non declinate oböjlig :inflexibile, rigide; :språk indeclinabile; :fig inflexibile, intransigente, irreducibile, rigide, adamante oböjlighet :inflexibilitate, rigiditate obönhörlig :inexorabile, implacabile, inclemente, inflexibile, rigide, rigorose, dur obönhörlighet :inexorabilitate, implacabilitate, inclementia, inflexibilitate, rigiditate, rigor, duressa ocamouflerad :se okamouflerad ocarina :se okarina occidental :I adj occidental II s språk occidental occidentalisk :occidental occidentalist :språk occidentalista Occidenten :le Occidente occitansk :occitan occitanska :språk occitano; :person som talar ~ occitano ocean :oceano; :Indiska ~en le Oceano Indian/Indic; :som avser ~ oceanic oceanfart :navigation transoceanic oceanfartyg :transatlantico oceangående :transoceanic Oceanien :Oceania; :från ~ oceanian; :invånare i ~ oceaniano oceanisk :oceanic oceankabel :cablo transoceanic oceanograf :oceanographo oceanografi :oceanographia oceanografisk :oceanographic oceanolog :oceanologo, oceanologista ocensurerad :non censurate ocentral :non central oceremoniell|oceremoniös :(el. oceremoniös) inceremoniose och :e; :både... ~ e... e, tanto... como; :~ så vidare et cetera lat ociviliserad :non civilisate, incivil, inurban, grossier, rude ock :anque, etiam ockasionell :occasional ocker :usura, usuria; :bedriva ~ usurar; :som avser ~ usurari ockerpris :precio usurari/excessive ockerränta :interesse usurari, usura, usuria ockludera :occluder ocklusion :occlusion ocklusionsfront :meteor fronte occlusive ocklusiv :med, språk occlusive ockra :I s oc(h)re II v usurar ockrabrun :brun oc(h)re ockrafärg :color de oc(h)re ockrafärgad :de color de oc(h)re ockragul :jalne oc(h)re ockrare :usurero ockrarpris :precio usurari ockrarränta :interesse usurari, usura, usuria ockraröd :rubre oc(h)re; :~ färg rubrica också :anque, etiam, alsi, tamben; :inte bara... utan ~ non solmente... ma anque ockult :occulte ockultation :astron occultation, obscuration, eclipse, eclipsis ockultism :occultismo ockultist :occultista ockultistisk :occultista ockupant :occupante ockupation :occupation ockupationsstyrka :armea/fortias de occupation ockupationstid :periodo de occupation ockupationstrupp :truppa occupante/de occupation ockupationszon :zona occupate/de occupation ockupera :occupar ockupering :occupation odal :terra hereditari odalbonde|odalman :(el. odalman) fermero autonome odalisk :odalisca odaljord :terra hereditari odaterad :non datate, sin data odaterbar :impossibile a datar odds :notation, odds eng ådz; :mot alla ~ contra tote le previsiones, contrari al expectationes ode :litt ode odechiffrerad :non decifrate, indecifrate odechiffrerbar :indecifrabile odeciderad :indecise odefinerbar :indefinibile, indeterminabile, indescriptibile odelad :indivise, integre, integral, total, complete; :med ~ uppmärksamhet con attention total/ininterrumpite; :ägna sig odelat åt något consecrar se integremente a un cosa odelbar :indivisibile; :fys (även) insecabile odelbarhet :indivisibilitate; :fys (även) insecabilitate odemokratisk :non/pauco/poco democratic, antidemocratic, contrari al democratia odifferentierad :non differentiate, sin differentia odikad :non escolate odiplomatisk :pauco/poco diplomatic odisciplinerad :indisciplinate, sin disciplina; ~e trupper soldatesca odiskad :non lavate odiskutabel :indiscutibile, incontestabile, indisputabile, indubitabile, irrefutabile odisponerad :indisponibile odisputabel :indiscutibile, incontestabile, indisputabile, indubitabile, irrefutabile odiös :odiose odjur :monstro, bruto odla :lantbr cultivar, coler, laborar; :fig cultivar; :~ jorden laborar/coler le terra; :~ sina intressen cultivar su interesses; :~ säd cultivar cereales odlad :culte, cultivate odlare :lantbr cultor, cultivator odling :lantbr cultura, cultivation odlingsbar :lantbr cultivabile, arabile odlingsgräns :lantbr limite de cultura odlingsmark :lantbr terra/solo cultivate/cultivabile odlingsmetod :lantbr methodo de cultura odlingsvärd :lantbr rentabile a cultivar odlingsvärde :lantbr rentabilitate de cultura odogmatisk :pauco/poco dogmatic, antidogmatic, tolerante, liberal odon :bot vaccinio odontolog :odontologo, odontologista odontologi :odontologia odontologisk :odontologic odorant :odorante odramatisk :pauco/poco dramatic odrickbar :imbibibile; :(om vatten) non potabile odryg :non durabile, pauco/poco economic odräglig :insupportabile, intolerabile odränerad :non escolate oduglig :incapabile, incapace, incompetente; :förklara ~ incapacitar, cassar, refusar, rejectar, condemnar, disjectar, obliterar oduglighet :incapabilitate, incapacitate, incompetentia odugling :persona incompetente/inepte/inutile/bon a nihil odygd :(ofog) maleficio; :(spratt) burla, buffoneria odygdig :maleficiente, malitiose, mal, burlesc odygdspåse :buffon, farsator, burlator, infante terribile Odysseus :Odysseus ådiseus odyssé|odysse :odyssea odäckad :sjö sin ponte(s) odåd :maleficio, atrocitate, delicto, enormitate odåga :persona inutile/bon a nihil odödlig :immortal odödliggöra :immortalisar, eternisar odödlighet :immortalitate odömd :non condemnate/sententiate odöpt :non baptisate odör :odor odört :bot conio oeftergivlig :jur irrecusabile; :~t villkor conditio sine qua non lat oefterhärmlig :inimitabile oefterrättlig :incorrigibile oegennytta :disinteresse, altruismo oegennyttig :disinteressate, altruista oegennyttighet :disinteresse, altruismo oegentlig :improprie, spurie, false, figurate; :i ~ mening in un senso figurate oegentlighet :fraude, deception, impostura, delusion, deludimento oegoistisk :disinteressate, altruista oekonomisk :ineconomic, antieconomic oelastisk :inelastic, inextensibile oeldad :non calefacite oemballerad :non imballate oemotsagd :indisputate oemotståndlig :irresistibile oemotståndlighet :irresistibilitate oemotsvarig :incomparabile oemotsvarighet :incomparabilitate oemotsäglig :indisputabile, incontestabile; :fil apodictic oemottaglig :insensibile; :med immun; :göra ~ immunisar oemottaglighet :insensibilitate; :med immunitate oengagerad :disinteressate, sin interesse oenhetlig :heterogene, heterogenee oenhetlighet :heterogeneitate, inhomogeneitate oenig :in dis(ac)cordo; :vara ~ dis(ac)cordar, disconvenir, dissider oenighet :dis(ac)cordo, discordia, dissension, dissentimento, conflicto, contestation, dissonantia, disputa, friction, querela oense :in dis(ac)cordo; :vara ~ dis(ac)cordar, disconvenir, dissider oerfaren :sin experientia, inexperimentate, imperite, inexperte oerfarenhet :inexperientia, imperitia, manco de experientia oerhörd :immense, enorme, tremende, formidabile, fabulose, meraviliose, miraculose, prodigiose, mirific, stupende oerotisk :pauco/poco erotic oersättlig :irreimplaciabile, insubstituibile oestetisk :inesthetic oetisk :immoral oeuvre :opera, opus lat, œuvre fr œ:vr oevangelisk :non conforme al evangelio, non-evangelic oexakt :inexacte, imprecise, incorrecte oexploaterad :inexplorate ofantlig :enorme, immense, titanic, tremende, vaste, colossal, copiose, gigantesc ofarbar :(om väg) impracticabile, impervie; :(om vattenled) innavigabile ofarbarhet :impracticabilitate; :innavigabilitate ofarlig :innocue, inoffensive, non periculose, anodin ofarlighet :innocuitate ofasonlig :informe ofasonlighet :informitate ofattbar :incompre(he)nsibile, inconcipibile ofattbarhet :incompre(he)nsibilitate, inconcipibilitate ofattlig :incompre(he)nsibile, inconcipibile ofattlighet :incompre(he)nsibilitate, inconcipibilitate ofelbar :infallibile ofelbarhet :infallibilitate; :påvens ~ le infallibilitate pontifical/del papa off-line|off|line :data off-line eng lain offensiv :I adj offensive II s offensiva; :gå på ~en initiar le/prender le/passar al offensiva offentlig :public offentligen :in publico, publicamente offentliggöra :denunciar, imprimer, promulgar, divulgar; :(i tryck) publicar, editar, eder; :som ej kan ~s impublicabile offentliggörande :publication, promulgation offentlighet :publicitate; :~en le publico offer :(handling) sacrificio, offerenda, immolation; :rel oblation, sacro; :(del av katolska mässan) offertorio; :(person, slaktoffer) victima; :falla ~ för esser le victima de; :person som förrättar ~ sacrificator, immolator offeraltare :altar sacrificial offerblod :sanguine sacrificial offerceremoni :ceromonia sacrificial offerdjur :animal sacrificial, victima offerdöd :morte sacrificial, sacrificio, immolation offerera :offerer offerering :offerta offergåva :offerenda offerkalk :calice offerkniv :cultello de sacrificio offerlamm :agno offerite in sacrificio; :fig Agno mystic/divin/de Deo offerpräst :sacrificator offerrit :rito sacrificial offerskål :platto pro le offerendas offersten :petra sacrificial/del sacrificios offert :offerta offertorium :rel, mus offertorio offervilja :spirito de sacrificio offervillig :qui ha le spirito de sacrificio, preste a facer sacrificios offervillighet :spirito de sacrificio offervin :vino consecrate officer :officiero; :~ i reserven officiero de reserva; :~ på stat officiero permanente; :underordnad ~ officiero subalterne officersanställning :nomination de officiero officersaspirant :cadetto officersgrad :grado de officiero officersmäss :cantina de officieros, mess eng (del officieros) officersuniform :uniforme de officiero officersänka :vidua de un officiero officiant :officiante, officiator officiell :official, autoritari; :~ skrivelse missiva officiera :officiar officin :officina; :farm officina, dispensario officinell :farm officinal officiös :officiose, semi-official, non-official offpiståkning :sport ski offpist eng åfpist offra :(frambära offer) sacrificar, immolar; :(skänka) sacrificar, offerer, donar, facer un offerenda offset :graf offset eng offsetpapper :graf papiro offset eng offsetpress :graf pressa offset eng offshore :I s (interprisa) offshore eng åfshå: II adv offshore eng åfshå:; :oljeborrning ~ prospection petrolifere offshore offside :I adv sport offside eng åfsaid; :stå ~ esser offside II s sport (joco) offside eng åfsaid ofilosofisk :pauco/poco philosophic ofin :indelicate ofinhet :manco/mancantia de delicatessa, indelicatessa ofinkänslig :indiscrete ofinkänslighet :indiscretion ofitisk :geol ophitic, serpentin oflyttbar :(oavsättbar) inamovibile ofläckad :immaculate ofodrad :sin fodero, non foderate ofog :maleficio, buffoneria ofolklig :pauco/poco affabile oformell :sin ceremonia, informal oformlig :informe oformlighet :informitate oframkomlig :(om väg) impracticabile, impervie; :(om vattenled) innavigabile oframkomlighet :impracticabilitate; :innavigabilitate ofrankerad :non francate/timbrate, sin timbro ofred :guerra ofreda :molestar ofredande :molestation ofredstid :tempore guerrier ofri :non libere, submisse, opprimite, dependente; :(livegen) serve ofrid :(missnöje) discontento, insatisfaction; :(oenighet) discordo, discordia, dissension ofridsam :inamical, hostil ofrihet :manco/mancantia de libertate ofrivillig :involuntari, non intentionate, fortiate, compulsori, obligatori, automatic ofrom :impie ofromhet :impietate ofruktbar :aride, infertile, infecunde, improductive, sterile, magre ofruktbarhet :ariditate, infertilitate, infecunditate, improductivitate, sterilitate ofruktsam :sterile, infecunde, infertile ofruktsamhet :sterilitate, infecunditate, infertilitate ofrusen :non gelate ofrysbar :non possibile a gelar ofryst :non gelate ofrälse :non nobile ofrälst :non salvate ofrånkomlig :inevitabile, ineluctabile, inescap(p)abile, ineludibile ofrånkomlighet :inevitabilitate, ineluctabilitate, inescap(p)abilitate, ineludibilitate ofta :sovente, subinde, frequentemente oftalmi :med ophthalmia oftalmiatrik :med ophthalmologia, oculistica oftalmiatrisk :med ophthalmologic, oculistic oftalmolog :med ophthalmologo, ophthalmologista oftalmologi :med ophthalmologia, oculistica oftalmologisk :med ophthalmologic, oculistic oftalmometer :med ophthalmometro oftalmoskop :med ophthalmoscopio oftalmoskopera :med examinar per ophthalmoscopia oftalmoskopering|oftalmoskopi :(el. oftalmoskopi) med ophthalmoscopia oftalmoskopisk :med ophthalmoscopic ofullbordad :incomplite, non finite ofullgången :embryonal, rudimentari, prematur; :(omogen) immatur ofullkomlig :imperfecte, defectuose, deficiente ofullkomlighet :imperfection, defectuositate, deficientia ofullständig :incomplete, imperfecte, deficiente, lacunar, lacunose, partial, fragmentari; :språk elliptic, defective; :litt catalectic; :lämna ~ discompletar; :~ vers verso catalectic; :~a satser språk phrases elliptic; :~a verb verbos defective ofullständighet :stato incomplete, imperfection, defectuositate ofulländad :imperfecte, defective, defectibile, defectuose ofärd :infortuna, calamitate, catastrophe ofärdig :(vanför) stropiate, mutilate; :(ej färdig) incomplete, non finite; :~ person stropiato, mutilato ofärdighet :mutilation ofärgad :incolor, sin color, natural ofödd :non nascite, fetal oför :(vanför) stropiate, mutilate; :~ person stropiato, mutilato oförarglig :innocue, innocente, inoffensive oförarglighet :innocuitate, innocentia oförbehållsam :sin reserva, franc oförbehållsamhet :franchitia oförberedd :non preparate, improvisate, improvise, extemporanee oförberett :adv imprevistemente, ex tempore lat oförbindlig :disobligante, indisposite oförbindlighet :disobligantia, indisposition oförbleknad :non distingite oförblommerad :franc, directe, sin ceremonias oförbrukad :non consumite; :fig inexhauste oförbrännlig :imperturbabile, infatigabile, perseverante, assidue, obstinate oförbätterlig :imperfectibile, incorrigibile, irreformabile ofördelaktig :disavantagiose -d3- ofördelaktighet :disavatage -ad3e ofördragsam :intolerante ofördragsamhet :intolerantia ofördröjligen :immediatemente, promptemente, sin demora ofördunklad :clar, seren ofördärvad :incorrupte, innocente, pur; :(ursprunglig) pristine ofördärvbar :incorruptibile oföre :mal nive pro skiar oförenlig :incompatibile, inconciliabile; :(om metaller) inalligabile oförenlighet :incompatibilitate oföretagsam :pauco/poco interprendente; :med indolente oföretagsamhet :med indolentia oförfalskad :non falsificate, genuin, pur oförfaren :inexperte oförfarenhet :inexperientia oförfärad :intrepide, impavide, temerari, temere, audace, audaciose, hardite, valente, valorose oförglömlig :inoblidabile, memorabile oförgriplig :obvie, evidente oförgänglig :immortal, (per)durabile, imperibile, incorruptibile, indefectibile, indestructibile, immarcescibile, imputrescibile oförgänglighet :immortalitate, (per)durabilitate, stato imperibile, incorruptibilitate, indefectibilitate, indestructibilitate, imputrescibilitate oförgätlig :inoblidabile, memorabile oförhappandes :imprevistemente, insperatemente, per hasardo oförhindrad :libere, sin impedimento/obtruction/entraves/restrictiones/obstaculos oförklarad :inexplicate oförklarlig :inexplicabile, incompre(he)nsibile, enigmatic oförklarlighet :inexplicabilitate, incompre(he)nsibilitate, character enigmatic oförkortad :non abbreviate, integre, integral, intacte, complete, in extenso lat oförliknelig :incomparabile, sin par/equal, unic oförlåtlig :impardonabile, inexcusabile, irremissibile, inexpiabile oförlåtlighet :character impardonabile/inexcusabile, irremissibilitate, inexpiabilitate oförminskad :intacte, integre oförmodad :impreviste, inopinate, insperate, non expectate oförmodat :adv imprevistemente, inopinatemente, insperatemente, per hasardo oförmultnad :non decomposite/putride/putrite oförmärkt :adv furtivemente oförmåga :incapacitate, incapabilitate, incompetentia, impotentia, insufficientia; :~ att betala insolventia oförmånlig :pauco/poco avantagiose -d3- oförmögen :incapace, incapabile, impotente; :förklara ~ incapacitar; :~ att betala insolvente oförmögenhet :incapacitate, incapabilitate, impotentia; :ekonomisk ~ insolventia oförneklig :indenegabile oförnimbar :imperceptibile oförnimbarhet :imperceptibilitate oförnuft :irrationalitate oförnuftig :irrational, insensate, irrationabile, disrationabile oförnuftighet :irrationalitate oförnöjsam :malcontente, discontente, miscontente, insatisfacte oförnöjsamhet :malcontento, discontento, discontentamento, insatisfaction oförorenad :incontaminate, pur oförrätt :injuria, injustitia, torto oförrättad :med oförrättat ärende sin haber facite alique, sin successo oförsagd :temerari, temere, audace, audaciose, hardite, impavide, intrepide, valente, valorose; :göra ~ inhardir; :vara ~ hardir oförsagdhet :temeritate, audacia, harditessa, intrepiditate, valentia, valor oförsiktig :incaute, imprudente oförsiktighet :imprudentia oförskräckt :temerari, temere, audace, audaciose, hardite, impavide, intrepide, valente, valorose; :göra ~ inhardir; :vara ~ hardir oförskräckthet :temeritate, audacia, harditessa, intrepiditate, valentia, valor oförskuren :(om alkoholhaltig dryck) non mixte, pur oförskylld :immeritate, injuste oförskämd :impertinente, insolente, grossier, rude, irrespectuose, irreverente; :(i hög grad) ultragiose -d3- oförskämdhet :impertinentia, insolentia, grosseria, irrespectuositate, irreverentia; :(höggradig) ultrage -ad3e oförsonlig :implacabile, inexpiabile, inconciliabile, irreconciliabile oförsonlighet :implacabilitate, inexpiabilitate, inconciliabilitate, irreconciliabilitate oförställd :sincer oförståelig :incompre(he)nsibile, inintelligibile oförståelse :incompre(he)nsibilitate, inintelligibilitate oförstående :sin compre(he)nsion oförstånd :manco/mancantia de intelligentia, inintelligentia; :(dumhet) stupiditate, imbecillitate oförståndig :inintelligente, contrari al ration, irrationabile; :(dum) stupide, folle, imbecille oförstörbar :indestructibile oförstörbarhet :indestructibilitate oförstörd :pristine oförsvagad :inexhauste oförsvarad :indefense, sin defensa oförsvarbar :indefensibile, indefendibile, intenibile oförsvarlig :inexcusabile oförsynt :immodeste, indiscrete oförsynthet :immodestia, indiscretion oförsäkrad :non assecurate, sin assecurantia oförsökt :non probate oförsörjd :non sustenite/sustentate/mantenite oförtjänt :immeritate, injuste; :(ovärdig) indigne oförtruten :(outtröttlig) infatigabile; :(ihärdig) perseverante, assidue oförtrutenhet :(outtröttlighet) infatigabilitate; :(ihärdighet) perseverantia, assiduitate oförtröttad :infatigate oförtröttlig :infatigabile oförtullad :sin derectos de doana pagate oförtydbar :obvie, evidente oförtäckt :clar; :~a ordalag clara verba lat oförtänkt :impreviste, imprevisibile, improvise oförtövad :immediate, sin demora oförutsebar :imprevisibile oförutsedd :impreviste, imprevisibile, improvise oförutseende :imprevidente oförutsägbar :imponderabile oförutsägbarhet :imponderabilitate oförvanskad :non falsificate, genuin, pur oförvansklig :imperibile, incorruptibile, indefectibile, indestructibile, imputrescibile, immortal, (per)durabile oförvansklighet :stato imperibile, incorruptibilitate, indefectibilitate, indestructibilitate, imputrescibilitate, immortalitate, (per)durabilitate oförverkligad :non realisate oförvillad :clar, sensate, objective, impartial, realistic oförvitlig :inpeccabile, incensurabile, irreprochabile -sh-, irreprehensibile, perfecte oförvitlighet :inpeccabilitate, incensurabilitate, irreprochabilitate -sh-, irrepre(he)nsibilitate, perfection oförvägen :temerari, temere, audace, audaciose, hardite, impavide, intrepide, valente, valorose; :göra ~ inhardir; :vara ~ hardir oförvägenhet :temeritate, audacia, harditessa, intrepiditate, valentia, valor oförvållad :que on non ha infligite oförytterlig :inalienabile, incessibile, incommutabile; :~ rättighet derecto inalienabile; :~t gods jur manomorte oförytterlighet :inalienabilitate, incessabilitate, incommutabilitate oförädlad :non raffinate, rude oföränderlig :invariabile, immodificabile, inalterabile, incambiabile, fixe, immutabile, constante; :~ storhet mat constante, coefficiente oföränderlighet :invariabilitate, invariantia, impermutabilitate, inalterabilitate, immodificabilitate, immutabilitate, fixitate, constantia oförändrad :invariate, incambiate, inalterate, sin alteration, stationari ogagn :damno, disavantage -ad3e ogarderad :non guardate/protegite ogarvad :non tannate ogemen :extraordinari; :~t dyr extraordinarimente costose ogemytlg :pauco/poco agradabile/jovial ogenerad :disinvolte, informal, spontanee, natural, franc, libere ogenerös :pauco/poco generose ogenomförbar :impracticabile, inexecutabile, irrealisabile, infacibile, non facibile ogenomförbarhet :impracticabilitate, infacibilitate ogenomskinlig :opac, non transparente, impervie pro lumine/pro luce ogenomskinlighet :opacitate ogenomskådlig :opac, non transparente; :fig obscur, impenetrabile; :göra ~ devitrificar ogenomskådlighet :opacitate, non-transparentia; :fig obscuritate, impenetrabilitate ogenomsläpplig :(för vatten) impermeabile, impervie; :(för ljus) opac; :göra ~ (för vatten) impermeabilisar ogenomsläpplighet :(för vatten) impermeabilitate; :(för ljus) opacitate ogenomträngbar|ogenomtränglig :(el. ogenomtränglig) impenetrabile, inaccessibile impervie; :(för ljus) opac; :(för vatten) impermeabile; :göra ~ (för vatten) impermeabilisar ogenomtränglighet :impenetrabilitate; :(för ljus) opacitate; :(för vatten) impermeabilitate ogenomtänkt :inconsiderate, irreflexive, impremeditate, esturdite ogensäglig :indisputabile, incontestabile; :fil apodictic ogentil :(ofin) pauco/poco gentil; :(småaktig) pauco/poco generose ogift :non maritate, celibe, celibatari, singule; :~ person celibatario, celibataria; :~ stånd stato celibe, celibato ogiftig :non toxic/venenose ogilla :reprobar, disapprobar ogillande :I adj reprobative, reprobatori, disapprobative, disapprobatori II s reprobation, disapprobation ogiltig :invalide, nulle, casse, sin valor; :(utlupen) perempte, perimite; :jur irrite; :bli ~ perimer; :förklara ~ declarar nulle, nullificar, infirmar, cassar, cancellar, annullar, annihilar, invalidar, rescinder; :jur vitiar; :(om yrkan) prescriber; :~ rättshandling jur nullitate; :~t testamente testamento invalide; :passet är ~t le passaporto es perimite ogiltigförklara :nullificar, infirmar, cassar, cancellar, annullar, annihilar, invalidar, rescinder, declarar nulle; :jur vitiar; :(om yrkan) jur prescriber ogiltigförklaring :invalidation, nullification, annullation, infirmation, cassation, rescission; :jur vitiation ogiltighet :invaliditate, nullitate ogin :disobligante, indisposite oginhet :disobligantia, indisposition ogjord :non facite; :vara ute i ogjort väder agitar sin causa/sin ration oglaserad :non glaciate ograciös :pauco/poco gratiose ograderad :non gradate ogrammatikalisk|ogrammatisk :(el. ogrammatisk) non grammatical, agrammatical ogrannlaga :incorrecte, indiscrete ogrannlagenhet :incorrection, indiscretion ograverad :1 (utan inteckning) sin hypotheca; :(orörd) intacte, integre; :(oförminskad) non diminuite 2 (utan gravering) non gravate ogripbar :que on non pote sasir; :fig imponderabile, intangibile, impalpabile, elusive ogripbarhet :fig imponderabilitate, intangibilitate, impalpabilitate ogrumlad :pur ogrundad :(grundlös) sin fundamento, infundate, mal fundate, gratuite; :(oberättigad) injuste, injustificate ogräs :mal herba; :rensa bort ~ disherbar, sarcular, extirpar mal herba ogräsmedel :herbicida, disherbante ogräsrensning :extirpation ogudaktig|ogudlig :(el. ogudlig) impie, sacrilege, irreligiose ogudaktighet|ogudlighet :(el. ogudlighet) impietate, sacrilegio, irreligiositate ogulden :non pagate ogunst :disgratia, disfavor, adversitate ogunstig :disfavorabile, disavantagiose -d3-, adverse; :vara ~t stämd mot disfavorar ogynnsamhet :character disfavorabile ogängad :tekn sin spiral (de vite); :fig non fidantiate ogärna :involuntarimente, de mal voluntate, con mal gratia ogärning :maleficio, crimine ogärningsman :criminal ogästvänlig :inhospital ogästvänlighet :inhospitalitate ogångbar :invalide, nulle, casse, sin valor ogörlig :infacibile, irrealisabile, impracticabile ogörlighet :infacibilitate, irrealisabilitate, impracticabilitate oh :~! oh! ohanterlig :(om person) indisciplinabile, indocile, immaneabile, intractabile, rebelle, recalcitrante, reluctante; :(om sak) immaneabile, ingovernabile, difficile a/de manear ohanterlighet :character recalcitrante, intractabilitate, indocilitate oharmonisk :inharmonic, inharmoniose, disharmonic, disgratiose ohederlig :inhoneste, dishoneste, dishonorabile, improbe ohederlighet :inhonest(it)ate, dishonest(it)ate ohejdad :immoderate, discatenate ohejdbar|ohejdlig :(el. ohejdlig) irresistibile, infrenabile ohelga :profanar, violar ohelig :profan ohemul :(grundlös) sin fundamento, infundate, mal fundate, gratuite; :(oberättigad) injuste, injustificate oherrans :extreme, enorme, tremende, terribile, formidabile ohindrad :libere, sin entraves/obstaculos ohistorisk :non historic ohjälplig :irreparabile, irremediabile, inexpiabile, irrecuperabile ohjälpsam :pauco/poco servicial ohm :el ohm; :Ohms lag le lege de Ohm ohmmätare :el ohmmetro ohmsk :fys ohmic ohoj :~! holla!, ohoy! ohyfsad :grossier, rustic, impolite, inculte, malgratiose, rude, villan ohygglig :terribile, horribile, terrific, tremende, horrende, espaventabile, formidabile, cruel, timibile, atroce ohygglighet :horribilitate, horror, atrocitate ohygienisk :inhygienic, antihygienic, contrari al hygiene ohyra :vermina; :full av ~ verminose ohyvlad :non planate; :fig grossier, rustic, malgratiose, rude ohägn :(skada) damno, deterioration, avaria; :(förtret) vexation ohägnad :non includite/palate ohälsa :insanitate ohälsosam :insan ohämmad :(om känsla) disfrenate, immoderate, libere; :(utan hämningar) sin inhibitiones, non inhibite/impedite ohängd :fig impudente ohängdhet :fig impudentia ohåga :repugnantia, aversion ohågad :pauco/poco disposite/inclinate ohållbar :precari; :(oförsvarbar) indefendibile, indefensibile, intenibile; :(outhärdlig), intolerabile ohållbarhet :indefendibilitate, indefensibilitate; :intenibilitate ohöljd :fig (tydlig) obvie, evidente, clar; :(oblyg) impudente ohörbar :inaudibile, imperceptibile ohörbarhet :inaudibilitate, imperceptibilitate ohörd :sin haber essite ascoltate, sin ascoltar ohörsam :disobediente, inobediente, indocile; :(mot auktoritet) insubordinate; :jur contumace; :vara ~ disobedir ohörsamhet :disobedientia, inobedientia, indocilitate, insubmission; :(mot auktoritet) insubordination; :jur contumacia ohövisk :pauco/poco nobile, ignobile ohöviskhet :ignobilitate ohövlig :discortese, impolite, grossier, incivil, inurban ohövlighet :manco/mancantia de cortesia, discortesia, impolitessa, grosseria, incivilitate, inurbanitate oidentifierad :non identificate Oidipus :Edipo oidipuskomplex :psyk complexo de Edipo oigenkännlig :non recognoscibile, irrecognoscibile, incognoscibile oigenkännlighet :irrecognoscibilitate, incognoscibilitate oinbunden :bokb non ligate oinfattad :(om sten) non incastrate oinformerad :non informate, insciente oinfriad :non complite/realisate oinhägnad :non includite/palate oinlösbar|oinlöslig :(el. oinlöslig) irredimibile oinlöst :non redimite; :(om check) non cassate oinredd :non mobilate, sin mobiles oinskränkbar :illimitabile oinskränkt :illimitate, sin limites, indefinite, infinite, immense, absolute oinskränkthet :infinitate, immensitate oinslagen :non inveloppate/pacchettate oinspirerad :pauco/poco inspirate ointaglig :imprendibile, inexpugnabile ointaglighet :imprendibilitate ointecknad :non hypothecate, sin hypotheca ointellektuell :inintellectual ointelligent :inintelligente ointressant :incuriose, sin interesse ointresse :disinteresse ointresserad :disinteressate, incuriose; :göra ~ disinteressar ointroducerad :non introducite oinvigd :non initiate oisolerad :non isolate oj :~! oh! oja :~ sig lamentar se, gemer ojordad :el non connectite al terra ojordisk :(himmelsk) celeste; :(utomjordisk) alien ojudisk :non judee/judaic ojust|ojuste :(el. ojuste) injuste, incorrecte, inexacte, abusive, improprie, false, erronee, infidel ojusterad :non justificate ojusthet :injustitia, incorrection, inexactitude, improprietate, infidelitate ojämförbar|ojämförlig :(el. ojämförlig) incomparabile, sin par/equal, unic; :mat incommensurabile ojämförlighet :incomparabilitate; :mat incommensurabilitate ojämlik :inequal ojämlikhet :inequalitate ojämn :(udda) impar, inequal, inequabile; :(oregelbunden) inconstante, irregular, intermittente; :(om yta) aspere, rugose, scabrose, irregular; :mat impar; :göra ~ asperar; :~a tal mat numeros impar ojämnhet :imparitate, inequalitate; :(oregelbundenhet) inconstantia, irregularitate; :(hos yta) asperitate, rugositate, scabrositate; :mat imparitate ojävaktig|ojävbar|ojävig :(el. ojävbar, ojävig) jur irrecusabile ojävaktighet|ojävbarhet|ojävighet :(el. ojävbarhet, ojävighet) jur irrecusabilitate OK|ok :I OK eng oukei, bon, de accordo II ok jugo; :bringa under ~et fig subjugar, mitter sub le jugo; :kasta ~et fig succuter le jugo oka :subjugar, mitter sub le jugo okammad :non pectinate okamouflerad|ocamouflerad :(el. ocamouflerad) non camouflate -mu- okamratlig :disloyal okamratlighet :disloyalitate okapi :zool okapi okarina|ocarina :(el. ocarina) mus ocarina okarinablåsare :mus ocarinista okay :se okej okben :anat osso zygomatic, zygoma okbåge :anat arcada zygomatic okej|okay|okey :(el. okay, okey) ~! OK! eng oukei, bon!, de accordo! oklanderlig :impeccabile, incensurabile, immaculate, irreprehensibile, irreprochabile -sh-, perfecte oklanderlighet :impeccabilitate, incensurabilitate, irreprehensibilitate, irreprochabilitate -sh-, perfection oklar :(otydlig) pauco/poco clar, indistincte, vage; :(förvirrad) confuse; :(oredig) delirante; :(grumlig) turbide, feculente; :(disig) nebulose, brumose; :(obegriplig) incompre(he)nsibile, obscur oklarhet :(otydlighet) manco/mancantia de claritate, indistinction; :(förvirring) confusion; :(obegriplighet) incompre(he)nsibilitate, obscuritate oklassificerad :non classificate oklippt :non taliate/secate oklok :imprudente, mal avisate oklokhet :imprudentia oklädd :non vestite, nude; :(om möbel) non tapissate oklädsam :que non va/sta/sede ben oknuten :non nodate oknäppt :non buttonate okokt :non bullite/cocite, crude okollegial :pauco/poco collegial okommenterad :sin commentarios okomplicerad :non complicate, simplice; :okomplicerat benbrott med fractura simplice okoncentrerad :non concentrate okonstlad :natural, simple, simplice, directe, franc, naive, ingenue, inceremoniose, non affectate okonstnärlig :pauco/poco artistic okontant :in disaccordo; :vara ~ discordar, disconvenir, dissider okontrollerad :non controlate, sin controlo okontrollerbar :que non pote esser controlate okontroversiell :non controverse okonventionell :non conventional okorrekt :incorrecte okorrigerad :non corrigite okrigisk :non-belligerente, non-combattente okristalliserbar :kem incrystallisabile okristallisk :kem amorphe okristen|okristlig :(el. okristlig) horribile, terribile, grottesc okritisk :non critic, sin spirito critic okroppslig :incorporee, incorporal, immaterial, insubstantial okroppslighet :incorporeitate, incorporalitate, immaterialitate, insubstantialitate okrossbar :infrangibile okrossbarhet :infrangibilitate okryddad :non condimentate/condite okränkbar :inviolabile; :jur immun okränkbarhet :inviolabilitate; :jur immunitate okränkt :inviolate okrönt :non coronate, sin corona oktaeder :mat octahedro oktaedrisk :mat octahedric oktan :kem octano oktant :mat octante oktantal :indice/numero de octano oktav :(bokformat) octavo; :mus octava oktett :mus octetto oktober :octobre oktoberrevolutionen :le revolution de octobre oktopod :zool octopode oktroj :concession de interprisa bancari, patente, breveto oktrojera :conceder un interprisa bancari, patentar, brevetar; :~d författning pol constitution de un monarcha autocratic okular :fys ocular okularbesiktiga :ocular okulera :bot inocular okultiverad :(om person) inculte, incivil, grossier, crude, rude, vulgar, impolite, discortese; :(om folkstam etc) barbare, non civilisate, primitive okultiverbar :incivilisabile okultur :manco/mancantia de cultura, mal manieras, incivilitate, grosseria, impolitessa, discortesia, cruditate, vulgaritate okulär :ocular okulärbesiktiga :ocular okunnig :ignorante, ignar okunnighet|okunskap :(el. okunskap) ignorantia okurant :non currente okuvad :indomate okuvlig :indomabile, indomesticabile, irrepressibile okuvlighet :indomabilitate okvalificerad :incompetente okvinnlig :pauco/poco feminin, masculin okvitterad :non signate/attestate okväda :insultar, inveher, injuriar; :okväden visa fig discontento mute/non formulate in parolas okvädingsord :invectiva, opprobrio, injuria, insulto okynne :(ofog) maleficio; :(spratt) burla, buffoneria okynnig :malitiose, maleficiente, mal, burlesc okyrklig :pauco/poco religiose, irreligiose okysk :impur, incontinente okyskhet :impuressa, impuritate, incontinentia okänd :incognite, ignorate, anonyme, obscur; :(ej besökt) inexplorate, incognite; :mat incognite; :~ storhet mat incognita okändhet :ignorantia okänslig :torpide, impassibile, insensibile; :med apathic; :vara ~ torper okänslighet :torpiditate, torpor, impassibilitate, insensibilitate; :med apathia olag :disordine, (per)turbation, molestia, disrangiamento -d3-, interruption, disconcertamento, dislocation, disruption; :bringa i ~ disordinar, disrangiar -d3-, perturbar; :i ~ in disordine olaga|olaglig :(el. olaglig) illegal, illegitime, illicite, antilegal, irregular, contrari al lege olaglighet :illegalitate, illegitimitate olat :mal habitude oldboy :sport oldboy eng ouldbåi oldtimer :sport oldtimer eng ouldtaimö; :(om bil även) auto(mobile) antique oleander :bot oleandro, lauriero rosa oleanderväxter :bot (familj) apocynaceas oledad :anat inarticulate, non segmentate olegaliserad :non legalisate olekamlig :incorporee, incorporal, immaterial, insubstantial olidlig :intolerabile, insupportabile, insuffribile olidlighet :intolerabilitate, character insupportabile oligark :oligarcha oligarki :oligarchia oligarkisk :oligarchic oligocen :I s geol oligoceno II adj geol oligocen oligofren :med oligophrenic oligofreni :med oligophrenia oligopol :ekon oligopolio olik :inequal, differente, dissimile, dissimilar, diverse, distincte, disparate, dispare, varie; :göra ~ dissimilar; :~a behandling discrimination olikartad :variate, heterogene, heterogenee, disparate, inequabile; :bot heterogame olikformig :dissimilar in forma, heteromorphe olikformighet :dissimilitude in forma, heteromorphismo olikfärgad :de colores diverse olikhet :differentia, dissimilantia, dissimilitude, diversitate, disparitate, distinction, divergentia, discrepantia, inequalitate; :(variation) varietate, diversitate, assortimento oliknämnig :de nomines differente; :~a bråk mat fractiones dissimilar/sin denominator commun oliksidig :mat scalen, non isoscele, inequilateral, non equilateral, irregular; :~ triangel triangulo scalen oliktänkande :dissidente, nonconformista, hetrodoxe olikvärdig :inequal, non equivalente olikvärdighet :inequalitate olimiterad :illimitate, sin limite(s) olinjerad :non regulate, sin lineas, non lineate olitterär :pauco/poco litterate, illitterate, sin erudition oliv :bot oliva; :vild ~ oleastro olivformig :olivari olivfärg :color de oliva olivfärgad :olivacee, olivastre olivgrön :verde oliva, olivacee, olivastre olivlund :oliveto olivodlare :olivicultor, oleicultor olivodling :olivicultura, oleicultura olivolja :kul oleo de oliva olivträ :(ligno de) olivo olivträd :bot olivo; :(vilt) oleastro olja :I s oleo; :(jordolja) oleo, petroleo; :borra efter ~ sondar; :byta ~ cambiar le oleo; :gjuta ~ på elden fig jectar oleo super/in le foco; :leta efter ~ prospectar; :som avser ~ petroler; :kem oleic II v olear, lubricar, lubrificar oljeaktig :oleose, oleaginose; :(fettig) unctuose oljebad :banio de oleo Oljeberget :le Monte del Olivos oljebolag :compania/societate petroler/petrolifere/de petroleo oljeborrning :forage -ad3e de petroleo, prospection petrolifere/del petroleo oljeborrplattform :platteforma de forage -ad3e/de perforation oljeborrtorn :turre de sondage -ad3e oljebrännare :becco a/de oleo oljebälte :massa flottante de petroleo oljecistern :tank eng tængk/reservoir fr resärvwa:r/deposito de/pro oleo/petroleo oljedepå :deposito de/pro petroleo/oleo oljedollar :petrodollar oljeduk :text tela cerate/oleate oljeeldning :calefaction central per (combustion de) oleo oljeembargo :embargo sp de petroleo oljeexporterande :exportator de petroleo; :Organisation för de ~ länderna Organisation de Paises Exportator de Petroleo, OPEC (Organization of the Petroleum Exporting Countries eng) oljefabrik :oleria, fabrica de oleo oljefat :tonnello/barril a/de/pro oleo/petroleo oljefilm :pellicula de oleo oljefilter :filtro a/de oleo oljefläck :macula de oleo; :(på havet) massa flottante de petroleo oljefrö :bot grana oleaginose/oleifere oljefält :jacimento/campo petrolifere/de petroleo oljefärg :color a oleo oljeförbrukning :consumo/consumption de oleo/de petroleo oljeförorening :pollution de petroleo oljeförråd :reservas de oleo/de petroleo oljehaltig :oleaginose, oleifere; :(petroleumhaltig) petrolifere oljehamn :porto petroler/de oleo/de petroleo oljehandel :commercio de oleo(s) oljehandlare :venditor de oleo, petrolero oljehinna :pellicula de oleo oljeindustri :industria petroler/de petroleo oljekaka :lantbr pan de colza oljekanna :bidon a oleo, oleator; :~ med pip oleator a becco oljekläder :vestimentos de drappo oleate oljekonsumtion :consumo/consumption de oleo/de petroleo oljekris :crise/crisis del petroleo oljekvarn :molino a/de oleo, oleria oljekälla :puteo petrolifere/de petroleo oljelampa :lampa a/de oleo oljeland :pais productor de petroleo oljeledning :oleoducto, pipeline eng paiplain oljeletning :prospection del petroleo oljemagnat :magnate de petroleo oljemätsticka :indicator del nivello de oleo oljemåleri :konst pictura al oleo oljemålning :konst pictura al oleo oljepalm :bot palma a/de oleo oljeplattform :platteforma de forage -ad3e/de perforation oljeproducent :productor petroler/de oleo/de petroleo oljeprodukt :producto de oleo/de petroleo oljeprospektering :prospection del petroleo oljepump :pumpa a/de oleo oljeraffinaderi :raffineria de petroleo, petroleria oljerigg :turre de sondage -ad3e oljerock :mantello de tela cerate/oleate oljeshejk :sheik/emir de petroleo oljeskydd :paraoleo oljeslageri :fabrica de oleo, oleria oljespill :discarga de petroleo oljestat :pais productor de petroleo oljesticka :indicator del nivello de oleo oljeströmbrytare :interruptor de oleo oljeställ :set de tela cerate/oleate oljesyra :kem acido oleic oljetank :tank eng tænk/reservoir fr rösärvoa:r de/pro petroleo/oleo oljetanker :petrolero, tanker eng tænkö de oleo/de petroleo oljetavla :konst pictura al oleo oljetorn :turre de sondage -ad3e oljetryck :pression de oleo; :konst oleographia oljetrycksmätare :indicator del pression de oleo, manometro de oleo oljetråg :carter eng ka:tö de oleo oljetyg :text drappo cerate/oleate oljeutsläpp :discarga de petroleo oljeväxt :bot planta oleaginose/oleifere oljig :oleose, unctuose; :fig unctuose oljighet :oleositate oljning :lubrication, lubrification oljud :ruito, strepito, stridor, charivari sh-; :mus discordantia, cacophonia olla :se ålla olle :pullover pulouvö, sweater eng swetö, tricot fr triko ollon :bot, anat glande ollonborre :zool melolontha ollonformad :glandiforme olm :zool proteo ologisk :illogic, inconsequente, inconsistente; :fil alogic ologiskhet :illogicitate, illogismo olojal :illoyal olovandes :sin permission olovlig :sin permission, prohibite; :(olaglig) illegal, illicite, illegitime, antilegal, irregular, contrari al lege olust :displacentia, repugnantia, aversion; :väcka ~ repugnar olustig :displacente; :(otrevlig) disagradabile, disgustose, importun, moleste, ingrate olustkänsla :displacentia olvon :bot viburno; :lukt~ viburno odorose olycka :(otur) infortuna, disgratia; :(motgång) adversitate, contrarietate, fatalitate; :(bedrövelse) infelicitate; :(missöde) accidente, reverso; :(katastrof) catastrophe, calamitate, disastro; :fig (om person) scelerato; :omkomma i en ~ esser occidite/perir in un accidente olyckas :haber un accidente; :(misslyckas) faller olycklig :infelice, infortunate, misere, miserabile; :(fatal) disastrose, calamitose, funeste olycklighet :infelicitate olyckligtvis :infelicemente, infortunatemente olycksalig :infortunatissime, infelice, infortunate, misere, miserabile olycksbarn :infante infortunate/de infortuna olycksbringande :fatal, funeste olycksbud :mal nova olycksbådande :sinistre, de mal augurio, ominose, funeste, lugubre olycksdag :die/jorno disastrose/fatal/funeste/nefaste/de infortuna/de adversaritate olycksdiger :fatal, sinistre, funeste, ominose olycksfall :accidente olycksfallsförsäkring :assecurantia contra le accidentes olycksfallsrisk :risco de accidentes olycksfågel :ave de mal augurio; :fig persona infortunate, infortunato olyckshändelse :accidente; :(mindre) contratempore olyckskamrat :companion de destino olyckskorp :fig alarmista olycksprofet :propheta ominose/de infortuna/de mal augurio olycksstatistik :statistica de accidentes olyckstal :numero disastrose olyckstillbud :menacia de accidente olyckstillfälle :accidente olycksvarslande :alarmante olycksår :anno nefaste/disastrose/fatal/funeste olycksöde :disgratia olydig :disobediente, inobediente, indocile; :(mot auktoritet) insubordinate; :jur contumace; :vara ~ disobedir olydighet|olydnad :(el. olydnad) disobedientia, inobedientia, indocilitate, insubmission; :(mot auktoritet) insubordination; :jur contumacia Olympen :myt le Olympo, le deos olympie Olympia :Olympia olympiaby :sport village -ad3e olympic olympiad :sport olympiade olympiamästare :sport campion olympic olympiastadion :sport stadio olympic olympier :1 sport participante/partcipator del Jocos Olympic 2 myt deo olympie olympisk :1 sport olympic; :Internationella ~a kommittén (IOK) le Committee eng kömiti Olympic International (COI); :~ medalj medalia olympic; :olympisk mästare campion olympic; :Olympiska spelen (OS) le Jocos Olympic (JO); :Olympiska sommarspelen le Jocos Olympic de Estate; :Olympiska vinterspelen le Jocos Olympic de Hiberno 2 myt olympie Olympos :Olympo olägenhet :disavantage -ad3e, inconveniente, detrimento, incommoditate, injuria oläglig :importun, inopportun, incommode, inconveniente oläglighet :importunitate, inopportunitate, incommoditate, inconvenientia oläkbar|oläklig :(el. oläklig) immedicabile, incurabile, insanabile, irremediabile olämplig :improprie, inadequate, inapte, disconveniente, inopportun, foras de proposito, incapabile, inapte olämplighet :inaptitude, inopportunitate, incapacitate, incompetentia oländig :(svårframkomlig) impracticabile; :(ofruktbar) sterile, aride oländighet :(svårframkomlighet) impracticabilitate; :(ofruktbarhet) ariditate, sterilitate olänt :impracticabile oläraktig :torpide, pauco/poco intelligente, mentecapte olärd :illitterate, ignar oläsbar :illegibile, indecifrabile oläsbarhet :illegibilitate oläslig :illegibile, indecifrabile oläslighet :illegibilitate oläst :non legite olåst :non serrate (a clave) olåt :ruito, strepito, stridor, charivari sh-; :(missljud) discordantia, cacophonia olönsam :irremunerabile olösbar|olöslig :(el. olöslig) inextricabile, insolubile, inherente olöslighet :inextricabilitate, insolubilitate, inherentia olöst :non (re)solvite om :I konj si, an, in caso que; :~ bara si solmente, que, io desirarea que; :~ inte si non, a minus que, salvo que; :som ~ como si, quasi que II prep (omkring) circa, circum; :(angående) super, de, re, concernente; :(om läge) circum, de; :(om tid) de, in, per, post; :norr ~ al nord de; :~ dagen de jorno/die; :~ natten de nocte; :~ våren in primavera; :tala ~ parlar de; :tre gånger ~ året tres vices per anno; :~ två dagar in/post duo jornos/dies; :vara kall ~ händerna haber le manos frigide; :vika ~ hörnet tornar circum le angulo; :även ~ benque, mesmo/anque/etiam si III adv gå ~ intet faller, frustrar se, esser un fiasco; :göra ~ refacer; :göra ~ intet frustrar, destruer, annullar, transversar; :köra ~ passar; :med papper ~ inveloppate/involvite de papiro; :måla ~ repinger; :många gånger ~ multe vices; :~ igen de novo; :~ sänder pauco a pauco, poco a poco om hand|hand|omhand :(el. omhand) ta ~ prender in cura/in sollicitude om igen|igen|omigen :(el. omigen) de novo om intet|intet|omintet :(el. omintet) gå ~ faller, frustrar se, esser un fiasco; :göra ~ frustrar, destruer, annullar, transversar omagnetisk :non magnetic omak :pena, effortio, incommoditate, inconveniente; :göra sig ~ dar se pena, effortiar se, penar se; :inte vara värt ~et non valer le pena omaka :I adj inequal; :biol impar; :~ handskar guantos inequal II v ~ sig dar se pena, effortiar se, penar se omald|omalen :(el. omalen) non molite, in granos Oman :Oman omanier :omanese omanlig :pauco/poco viril, effeminate omanlighet :effemination omansk :omanese omanska :omanesa omarbeta :refacer, adaptar; :(text) remanear omarbetning :adaptation; :(av text) remaneamento omarkerad :non marcate, sin marca omaskerad :sin masca/mascara ombestyra|ombesörja :(el. ombesörja) curar, expedir, effectuar, provider, procurar, prender cura de ombilda :transformar, converter, modificar, refacer, reformar, reorganisar, reconstituer, transmutar, transfigurar ombildning :transformation, conversion, convertimento, transfiguration, reforma ombindning :ligation; :med bandage -ad3e omboka :transferer ombonad :commode, confortabile ombord :sjö a bordo; :gå ~ imbarcar ombordkörning :sjö imbarcamento, imbarcation ombordläggning :sjö collision ombordstigning :sjö imbarcamento, imbarcation ombordtagning :sjö imbarcamento, imbarcation ombryta :typ mitter in paginas, compaginar ombrytning :typ disposition typographic, compagination ombud :agente, delegato, representante; :hand commissionero; :jur procurator ombudsman :ombudsman sv, mediator ombyggd :reconstruite ombyggnad|ombyggning :(el. ombyggning) reconstruction ombyte :intercambio, inversion, permutation, excambio; :(omväxling) cambio, cambiamento, variation, varietate ombytlig :(ostadig) inconstante, versatile, variabile, volubile; :(nyckfull) capriciose ombytt :invertite, inverse, reverse, contrari, opposite; :~a roller rolos/partes invertite omdana :reformar omdanare :reformator omdaning :reformation, metamorphose, metamorphosis omdatera :redatar, procurar de nove data omdebatterad :multo debattite, controverse omdefiniera :dar un nove definition, definir de novo omdestinera :alterar le destination (de) omdirigera :(trafik) deviar omdirigering :(av trafik) deviation omdiskuterad :multo discutite, controverse omdop :rebaptisation omdöme :(bedömning) opinion, reputation; :(förmåga att bedöma) facultate judicative, judicio, judicamento, discernimento; :gott ~ (bon) judicio omdömesförmåga :facultate judicative, judicio, discernimento omdömesgill :judiciose omdömeslös :pauco/poco judiciose omdömessak :question de judicio omdöpa :rebaptisar, baptisar de novo, dar un altere nomine omdöpning :rebaptisation omedelbar :immediate, directe, spontanee, prompte omedelbarhet :spontaneitate omedelbart :adv immediatemente omedgörlig :intractabile, indocile, intransigente, rigorose, recalcitrante omedgörlighet :intractabilitate, indocilitate, intransigentia, rigorismo omedveten :inconsciente, machinal, involuntari; :(instinktiv) instinctive, inconsciente, subliminal omedvetenhet :inconscientia omega :(grekisk bokstav) omega omejad :lantbr non falcate omelett :kul omelette fr omelodisk :non melodic omelodiös :non melodiose omen :omen lat, omine, augurio, presagio -d3-, prodromo omeriterad :non meritate, sin meritos ometodisk :non methodic ometrisk :litt sin metro omfamna :imbraciar, prender in su bracios omfamning :imbraciamento omfatta :(innefatta) compre(he)nder, includer, continer, incorporar, inglobar; :(gripa om) imbraciar; :~ med välvilja tractar benevolentemente/con benevolentia omfattande :extense, compre(he)nsive, ample, large, extensive, inclusive, voluminose omfattning :(storlek) volumine, dimension, capacitate, magnitude; :(utsträckning) extension, amplitude omflytta :permutar, inverter, interverter, intercambiar, mitter/poner in un altere position, cambiar de placia, displaciar omflyttning :cambio/cambiamento de ordine/de position, displaciamento, inversion, permutation omforma :converter, transformar, transmutar, remodellar omformare :tekn transformator, convertitor omformbar :transformabile omformning :conversion, transformation, convertimeno, transmutation, remodellation omformulera :reformular, formular de novo omfång :volumine, dimension, amplitude, extension, mesura; :mus (av röst/instrument) registro, diapason grek; :som avser ~ dimensional omfångsrik :voluminose, extense, ample omfångsrikhet :voluminositate, extension omföderska :repuerpera, reparturiente omförhandla :negotiar de novo omförhandling :nove negotiation omge|omgiva :(el. omgiva) cinger, circumferer omgestalta :remodellar omgestaltning :remodellation omgift :remaritate, respo(n)sate omgifte :remaritage -ad3e, secunde maritage omgiv :kortsp nove/secunde distribution (de cartas) omgiva :se omge omgivande :ambiente omgivning :ambiente, milieu fr miljø; :(nära omgivning) vicinitate omgjord :refacite, alterate omgjorda :cincturar, cinger, cingular omgjuta :refunder omgjutning :refusion omgruppera :regruppar omgruppering :regruppamento omgärda :includer; :(med stolpar) palar; :mil circumvallar; :fig circumferer, ambir, cinger omgående :immediatemente omgång :torno, vice; :i ~ar a tornos/vices omhopp :sport nove/secunde salto omhulda :proteger, favorisar omhägna :clausurar, includer; :(med stolpar) palar omhäkta :jur arrestar de novo omhäktning :jur nove arresto omhänderha|omhänderhava :(el. omhänderhava) gerer, curar omhänderta|omhändertaga :(el. omhändertaga) prender in cura/in sollicitude omhändertagande|omhändertagning :(el. omhändertagning) cura, sollicitude omhölja :inveloppar omhölje :inveloppamento omikron :(grekisk bokstav) omicron, omikron (O o) omild :sever, dur, rude, brusc omilitärisk :poco militar ominskad :intacte, integre omintetgöra :frustrar, destruer, annullar, transversar ominös :ominose omisskundsam :pauco/poco misericordiose omisskänlighet :incontestabilitate, evidentia omisskännlig|omisskännelig :(el. omisskännelig) innegabile, incontestabile, indiscutibile, irrecusabile, evidente omistlig :indispensabile, essential, vital omistlighet :indispensabilitate omkast :sport nove jecto/lanceamento omkasta :inverter, preposterar; :el commutar omkastare :el commutator omkastbar :invertibile, reversibile; :ej ~ irreversibile omkastning :inversion; :el commutation omklädd :(om möbel) revestite; :(om person) qui ha cambiate (se) de vestimentos omklädning :revestimento omklädningsrum :vestiario omklädsel :(av möbel) revestimento; :(av person) cambiamento de vestimentos omkomma :morir, perir, succumber omkommen :perite in un accidente omkonstruera :reconstruer omkonstruering|omkonstruktion :(el. omkonstruktion) reconstruction omkoppla :el commutar, inverter omkopplare :el commutator, inversor omkoppling :el commutation, inversion omkopplingsbar :el commutabile, invertibile omkostnad :costos pl, expensas pl omkostymering :cambiamento de vestimentos omkramad :imbraciate omkransa :coronar, guirlandar gir- omkrets :mat circumferentia, perimetro, peripheria; :som avser ~ perimetric, peripheric, circumferential omkretsa :circumferer, circumscriber, contornar omkring :I prep (ungefär) circa; :(runt) circum; :(vid tidsangivelse) a, circa, verso; :murarna ~ staden le muros circum le urbe; :~ 100 kronor circa 100 coronas; :~ klocka fyra verso/circa quatro horas II adv när allt kommer ~ post toto; se sig ~ reguardar/mirar circum se omkringboende :de ~ le vicinos omkringliggande :confinante, circumjacente omkringstående :circumstante omkull :a basso, a terra; :falla ~ cader (a terra); :kasta ~ jectar a terra; :prata ~ persuader; :slå ~ batter/colpar a terra; :stjälpa ~ inverter; :vräka ~ jectar a terra; :välta ~ inverter omkväde :litt strophe intercalari, refrain fr röfrä) omköp :kortsp cambio/cambiamento de cartas omköra :passar omkörningsförbud :interdiction/prohibition de passar omladda :el recargar omladdbar :el que pote esser recargate omladdning :el recargamento omladdningsbar :el que pote esser recargate omland :campania circum un centro de population omlasta :transbordar; :(fördela annorlunda) cargar alteremente omlastning :transbordo omleda :(väg) deviar; :(vattenled) derivar omledning :(av väg) deviation; :(av vattenled) derivation omliggande :confinante, circumjacente omlindad :involvite, inveloppate; :med bandate omljud :språk (omljudd vokal) vocal inflectite/mutate, umlaut ty umlaut; :(vokalförändring) inflexion/mutation vocalic omljudande :språk que causa inflexion/mutation vocalic omljudd :språk inflectite, mutate omljudslös :språk sin inflexion/mutation vocalic omljudsvokal :språk umlaut ty umlaut omlopp :circulation, movimento circular, rotation; :astron revolution, orbita; :jordens ~ runt solen le revolution del terra circum le sol; :sätta i ~ facer circular, poner/mitter in circulation; :sätta pengar i ~ emitter moneta; :ta pengar ur ~ retirar moneta del circulation, dismonetisar; :vara i ~ esser in circulation, circular omloppsbana :astron orbita omloppshastighet :velocitate circumferential/de circulation; :astron velocitate orbital/de revolution omloppstid :astron (periodo de) revolution; :siderisk ~ revolution sideric; :synodisk ~ revolution synodic omlott :gå ~ imbricar, coperir partialmente, superponer omlottkjol :gonna/gonnella cruciate omläggning :(av trafik) circuito, deviation; :(av vattenled) derivation; :med bandage -ad3e omlämpa :sjö cargar alteremente omläsning :relectura, secunde lectura ommodellering :remodellation ommålning :repictura ommöblering :mobilar de novo; :fig cambio, cambiamento, alteration, remaneamento, reorganisation omnejd :ambiente, milieu fr miljø; :(nära omgivning) vicinitate; :Wien med ~ Vienna e le vicinitate omnibus|omnibuss :(el. omnibuss) omnibus omnipotens :omnipotentia omnipotent :omnipotente omnivor :I s zool omnivoro II adj omnivore omnumrera :cambiar le numeration, dar nove numeros omnumrering :cambiamento de numeration, nove numeration omnämna :mentionar, facer mention de omnämnande :mention omodern :passate de moda, pauco/poco mundan, antiquate, anachronic omogen :non matur, immatur, verde omogenhet|omognad :(el. omognad) immaturitate omonterad :non montate omoral :immoralitate omoralisk :immoral, vitiose; :~ handling immoralitate; :~ person immoralista; :~ åskådning immoralismo omordna :remanear omordnande :remaneamento omordning :remaneamento omorganisation :reorganisation omorganisera :reorganisar omorganisering :reorganisation omornad|omorgnad :(el. omorgnad) somnolente omotiverad :infundate, sin fundamento, gratuite omotsagd :irrefutate omotståndlig :irresistibile omplacera :replaciar omplacering :replaciamento omplantera :displantar, transplantar, replantar omplantering :displantation, transplantation, replantation omplöjning :lantbr nove/secunde aratura omprioritera :cambiar le prioritate, dar un nove prioritate omprioritering :cambiamento de prioritate, nove prioritate omprägla :cunear de novo omprägling :nove cuneage -ad3e ompröva :reexaminar, reconsiderar omprövning :reexamination, reconsideration omrama :inquadrar omramning :inquadramento omringa :incircular, circumferer, cinger; :mil incircular, investir, assediar, blocar omringning :mil incirculamento, investimento, assedio omräkna :converter omräkning :conversion, convertimento omräkningskurs :ekon curso de conversion omräkningstal :mat coefficiente de conversion omräkningtabell :mat tabula de conversion område :territorio, dominio, districto, area, campo, zona, terreno, sphera, ambito, precincto, region, tracto; :fig branca; :som avser ~ zonal omröra :revolver, agitar, miscer omrörare :agitator omrösta :votar omröstning :voto, votation, scrutinio; :allmän ~ (folkomröstning) votation popular, referendum lat; :gå till ~ om en fråga poner/mitter/submitter un cosa a voto; :inte delta i ~ abstiner se de voto; :kräva ~ demandar le voto; :~ genom handuppräckning voto/votation a mano levate; :sluten ~ voto/votation/scrutinio secrete omröstningsbås :cabina de votation omröstningsförfarande :procedura/procedimento de votar omröstningslokal :local de votation oms :hist (omsättningsskatt) imposto super le (volumine de) venditas omsadla :mitter/poner un altere sella, cambiar sella omse :curar omsegla :circumnavigar omsegling :circumnavigation, periplo omsider :(slutligen) finalmente, al fin; :(så småningom) pauco a pauco, poco a poco omskaka :agitar, succuter omskakning :agitation, succussa omskansa :mil circumvallar omskapa :recrear, transformar, metamorphosar omskapare :transformator omskapelse :recreation, transformation, metamorphose, metamorphosis omskifta :cambiar, mutar; :el commutar, inverter omskiftare :el, tekn commutator omskifte :vicissitude omskiftning :el commutation omskola :reeducar; :~s apprender un altere mestiero/profession, recyclar omskolning :reeducation, apprension de un altere mestiero/profession, recyclage -ad3e omskolningskurs :curso de recyclage -ad3e omskrift :(på mynt) legenda omskriva :rescriber; :språk (formulera om) paraphrasar; :mat circumscriber omskrivande :språk paraphrastic, periphrastic omskriven :språk paraphrastic, periphrastic; :mat circumscribite omskrivning :språk expression periphrastic, paraphrase, paraphrasis, periphrase, periphrasis; :förskönande ~ euphemismo omskära :circumcider omskärelse|omskärning :(el. omskärning) circumcision omslag :(hölje) inveloppe; :(på bok) copertura; :(plötslig förändring) cambio/cambiamento brusc; :(mapp) camisa; :med compressa; :(varmt) fomento; :behandla med varmt ~ med fomentar; :~ med gröt med cataplasma omslagsbild :illustration de copertura omslagsflicka :juvena de copertura omslagspapper :papiro de imballage -ad3e omslingra :rolar se circa/circum omsluta :circumferer, incircular omslutning :incirculamento; :ekon summa de un balancio omsmida :reforgiar -d3-, forgiar de novo omsmälta :refunder, funder de novo omsmältning :(av metall) refusion omsorg :cura, attention, sollicitude, reguardo; :dra ~ för/ha ~ om prender cura de, curar, coler, respicer, provider a omsorgsfull :conscientiose, accurate, sollicite; :(ytterst) meticulose, minutiose, exacte; :(överdrivet) scrupulose omsorgsfullhet :cura, accuratessa; :(utpräglad) meticulositate, minutiositate, exactitude; :(överdriven) scrupulositate omsortera :assortir de novo omspel :sport partita repetite omspinna :circumferer de filos omspola :1 (skölja på nytt) rinciar 2 (vinda upp på ny spole) rebobinar omspänna :compre(he)nder, continer, includer omstart :sport partita repetite, nove partita omstigning :correspondentia, cambiamento, transbordo omstridd :disputate, contentiose, controverse, controvertibile omstrukturera :dar un nove structura, restructurar omstrukturering :restructuration omstränga :provider de nove cordas omstråla :circumferer de radios, aureolar omstyr :gå ~ faller omställa :adjustar, regular, cambiar omställare :el interruptor, commutator omställbar :adjustabile, regulabile, movibile omställning :cambio, convertimento; :fig adaptation, adjustamento omstämma :mus reaccordar, accordar de novo omständighet :circumstantia; :av en lycklig ~ per caso fortuite; :betingad av ~erna circumstantial; :graverande ~er jur circumstantias aggravante; :under inga ~er in nulle caso; :utan vidare ~er sin ceremonias; :åberopa förmildrande ~er invocar circumstantias attenuante omständlig :circumstantial, detaliate, ample, extense, complicate, prolixe, ceremoniose, verbose omständlighet :profusion de circumstantias/de detalios, extension, amplitude, prolixitate omstående :~ sida verso, dorso; :se ~ sida! vide le verso!, tornar pagina! omstöpa :refunder; :fig recrear omstöpning :refusion; :fig recreation omstörta :subverter, reverter omstörtande :subversive, anarchic, anarchistic; :~ verksamhet activitate subversive, subversion omstörtare :anarchista omstörtning :subversion omsvep :circumlocution, digression, ambages -ad3es pl; :utan ~ sin digression/ambages, francamente omsvängning :cambio complete/radical/subite/brusc omsvärmad :admirate omsydd :alterate omsyn :cura omsägning :repetition omsätta :ekon vender, negotiar; :(växel) renovar; :bot transplantar; :mus transponer; :~ i handling mitter in practica omsättbar :negotiabile, commerciabile omsättning :ekon volumine de negotios/de venditas; :bot transplantation; :mus transposition; :öka ~en incrementar/augmentar le volumine de venditas omsättningsminskning :diminution/reduction (del volumine) de venditas omsättningssiffra :cifra de venditas omsättningsskatt :imposto super le (volumine de) venditas omsättningsökning :augmento/augmentation (del volumine) de venditas omtagning :reprisa omtala :(berätta) relatar, narrar, contar, reportar; :(nämna) mentionar, facer mention de; :mycket ~d rumorose; :tidigare ~d precitate omtanke :cura, attention, sollicitude, reguardo omtappa :transfunder omtentamen :reexamination omtolka :dar un nove interpretation omtolkning :nove interpretation omtryck :boktr reimpression, nove tirage -ad3e omtrycka :boktr reimprimer omtryckning :boktr reimpression omtumlad :esturdite omtumling :esturdimento omtvistad :contestate, controverse, discutite; :(med avseende på äkthet) apocryphe omtvistbar|omtvistlig :(el. omtvistlig) discutibile, debattibile, disputabile, arguibile omtyckt :car, amate, favorite, popular, demandate, in voga; :illa ~ impopular omtyda :dar un nove interpretation omtydning :nove interpretation omtänksam :(som visar omtanke) plen de cura/attention/sollicitude/reguardo; :(försiktig) caute, circumspecte, considerate, mesurate, prudente, prudential omtänksamhet :cura, attention, sollicitude, reguardo; :(försiktighet) cautela, circumspection, precaution omtöckna :fig esturdir, offuscar, imbroliar omtöcknad :esturdite, groggy eng -gi omtöckningstillstånd :torpor, torpiditate, stato lethargic omusikalisk :sin talento musical omutbar|omutlig :(el. omutlig) incorruptibile omutbarhet|omutlighet :(el. omutlighet) incorruptibilitate omval :reelection omvandla :transformar, converter, transmutar, commutar omvandling :transformation, conversion, convertimento, transmutation, (com)mutation; :biol metabolismo omvirad :involvite, inveloppate omvirning :involution, inveloppamento omvittna :testificar, testimoniar omvriden :tornate, girate, volvite omvridning :torno, rotation, revolution omväg :deviation, via indirecte; :få veta på ~ apprender via altere personas omvälja :reeliger omvälva :revolutionar omvälvande :revolutionari omvälvning :revolution omvänd :inverse, reverse, contrari, opposite; :språk inversive; :rel convertite; :det ~a le inverso; :i ~ bemärkelse in senso inverse/reverse/opposite; :i ~ ordning in ordine inverse/reverse; :omvänt bråk mat fraction invertite; :~ ordföljd inversion omvända :inverter, reverter, interverter; :~ sig till rel converter a omvändbar :invertibile, reversibile; :ej ~ irreversibile omvändelse :rel conversion, convertimento omvändning :inversion, interversion; :fil conversion; :el commutation omvänt :adv inversemente, reversemente, vice versa lat omvärdera :reestimar, reevalutar omvärdering :reestimation, reevalutation omvärld :ambiente omvärva :circumstar omväxla :(ex)cambiar, intercambiar, (per)mutar, commutar, converter, alternar, variar omväxlande :alternative, variate, periodic omväxling :(inter)cambio, cambiamento, muta, (com)mutation, permutation, conversion, alternation, variation, vicissitude; :(förströelse) distraction omvårdnad :cura, attention, sollicitude, reguardo omyndig :jur minor omyndighet :jur minoritate omyndighetsförklara :jur declarar (un persona adulte) minor omyntad :non cuneate omändring :conversion, transformation, transmutation, remodellation omänniska :monstro, bruto, barbaro omänsklig :inhuman, dishuman, barbare, barbaric, cruel, brutal, bestial; :göra ~ dishumanisar omänsklighet :inhumanitate, barbaria, crueltate omärkbar|omärklig :(el. omärklig) imperceptibile, insensibile omärkt :non marcate, sin marca omätbar|omätlig :(el. omätlig) incommensurabile, imme(n)surabile, infinite, immense, enorme omätbarhet|omätlighet :(el. omätlighet) incommensurabilitate, imme(n)surabilitate, infinitate, immensitate omättad :(hungrig) non satiate; :kem non saturate, insaturate omättlig :insatiabile, insaturabile omättlighet :insatiabilitate omåkt :passate omålad :non pingite/fardate omåttlig :immoderate, excessive, distemperate, intemperate, sin moderation omåttlighet :intemperantia, immoderatessa, immoderation, excesso omöblerad :non mobilate, sin mobiles omöjlig :impossibile; :(outförbar) impracticabile, irrealisabile; :(outhärdlig) insupportabile, insuffribile, impossibile; :(befängd) impossibile, ridicule, absurde omöjliggöra :facer impossibile omöjlighet :impossibilitate omönstrad :non figurate, sin figuras ona :apertura in le glacie onanera :masturbar (se) onani :onanismo, masturbation onanist :onanista, masturbator onationell :pauco/poco national, antinational onatur :(förkonstling) manco/mancantia de naturalitate, artificialitate, affection onaturlig :(i strid mot naturen) innatural, antinatural, pauco/poco natural; :(konstlad) artificial, facticie, affectate, manierate onaturlighet :antinaturalitate; :(förkonstling) manco/mancantia de naturalitate, artificialitate, affection ond :(arg) furiose, indignate, irritate, in cholera; :(illvillig) mal, malevole, malevolente, maligne, malitiose, malintentionate, virulente; :(öm) dolente; :den ~e le diabolo; :det gör mig ont me displace, me dole, io regretta; :göra ont (orsaka obehag) facer mal a; :(värka) doler; :ha ont av invidiar se pro; :ha ont om haber pauco/poco de, non haber sufficiente de; :jag har ont i huvudet le capite me dole; :~ ande spirito maligne, cacodemone; :~ cirkel circulo vitiose; :~a ögat le mal oculo, le fascino; :ta det ~a med det goda prender le mal con le ben ondartad :malitiose, malevole, malevolente, maligne, malintentionate, sardonic, sinistre, virulente; :med virulente; :~ yttring malevolentia, malitia, maleficentia, malignitate, virulentia; :med virulentia ondgöra :~ sig över offender se de ondo :(le) mal; :fräls oss från ~! libera/delivra nos del mal!; :vara av ~ esser diabolic/multo mal/inadmissibile ondsinnad|ondsint :(el. ondsint) mal, malitiose, malevolente, malevole, maligne, malintentionate, virulente ondsinthet :malevolentia, malitia, maleficentia, malignitate, virulentia ondska :malitia, malignitate, virulentia ondskefull :malitiose, malevole, malevolente, maligne, malintentionate, virulente ondskefullhet :malitia, malignitate, virulentia ondulera :undular ondulering :undulation onekligen :incontestabilemente, indiscutibilemente, indisputabilemente onjutbar :pauco/poco agradabile; :(osmaklig) pauco/poco saporose onkel :oncle, avunculo; :som avser ~ avuncular onkogen :med oncogene, oncogenic, cancerogene onkolog :med oncologo, oncologista, cancerologo onkologi :med oncologia, cancerologia onkologisk :med oncologic online|on-line|on|line :(el. on-line) data on-line eng ånlain onlineapplikation :data application on-line eng ånlain onlinehantering :data tractamento on-line eng ånlain onomastik :språk onomastica onomastisk :språk onomastic onomatologi :språk onomatologia onomatologisk :språk onomatologic onomatopoetisk :språk onomatopeic; :~t ord onomatopea onormal :anomale, anormal, heteroclite; :~ företeelse anomalia, anormalitate, heteroclito onsdag :mercuridi ont :I s mal; :jag har ~ i halsen io ha mal de gurgite, le gurgite me dole II adv ha ~ om pengar haber manco/mancantia/scarcitate de pecunia ontologi :fil ontologia ontologisk :fil ontologic; :det ~a gudsbeviset le prova ontologic del existentia de Deo onumrerad :non numerate, sin numero onus :imposto onyanserad :pauco/poco nuanciate nya):s-, inarticulate onykter :insobrie, ebrie, inebriate, in stato de ebrietate, vinolente onykterhet :insobrietate onyttig :inutile, inservibile; :(förgäves) van onyttighet :inutilitate onyx :onyche onyxvas :vaso de onyche onämnbar :immentionabile, innominabile onämnbara :s fig calceones onämnd :non mentionate, innominate, anonyme onåbar :non attingibile onåd :disgratia, disfavor; :falla i ~ cader in disgratia/in disfavor; :försätta i ~ disgratiar; :vara i ~ esser in disgratia onådig :disgratiose, ingratiose onödan :i ~n inutilemente onödig :non necessari, inutile, superflue, gratuite; :~ utgifter costos/expensas inutile/superflue onödighet :inutilitate, superfluitate onödigtvis :inutilemente onöjaktig :inexacte, imprecise, impunctual onöjaktighet :inexactitude, imprecision, impunctualitate oombedd :sin invitation oomkullrunkelig :irrefutabile, incontestabile, irrefragabile oomljudd :språk non inflectite/mutate oomskuren :incircumcise oomtvistad :incontestate oomtvistlig :indiscutibile, incontestabile, indisputabile, indubitabile, irrefutabile oomvänd :rel non convertite oordentlig :inattente, negligente oordentlighet :inattention, negligentia oordnad :disordinate, in disordine, disregulate, confuse, irregular; :(kaotisk) chaotic; :(sammanblandad) promiscue; :leva ett oordnat liv menar un vita disordinate/disregulate/irregular oordning :disordine, manco/mancantia de ordine, confusion, turbation; :(total) chaos; :bringa i ~ disordinar, disorganisar, disrangiar -d3- oorganiserad :disorganisate, disorganisatori oorganisk :anorganic, inorganic oortodox :non orthodoxe, heterodoxe opacitet :opacitate opak :opac opal :miner opalo; :eld~ opalo de foco; :ädel~ opalo nobile opalescens :opalescentia opalescent :opalescente opalisera :opalescer opaliserande :opalescente opalisering :opalescentia opalskimrande :opalescente oparfymerad :non perfumate, sin perfumo oparlamentarisk :pauco/poco parlamentari opartisk :impartial, objective, neutral, neutre, eque, equitabile opartiskhet :impartialitate, objectivitate, neutralitate, equitate opassande :inconveniente, dishoneste, improprie, incorrecte, indecente, indecorose; :~ uppförande inconvenientia opasslig :indisposite; :göra ~ indisponer opasslighet :indisposition opatriotisk :pauco/poco patriotic/patriota OPEC :OPEC (Organization of the Petroleum Exporting Countries eng, Organisation de Paises Exportator de Petroleo) opedagogisk :pauco/poco pedagogic opera :arkit (theatro del) opera; :mus opera; :komisk ~ opera comic, opera buffa it operabel :med operabile operaföreställning :teat representation de opera operahus :(theatro del) opera operamusik :musica de opera operasångare :cantator de opera operatext :texto de un opera, libretto operation :operation; :med intervention operative/operatori/chirurgic, operation; :mil operation operationalisera :render operational operationalism :fil operationalismo operationell :operational operationsanalys :analyse/analysis de operationes operationsbas :mil base de operationes operationsbord :med tabula operatori/de operation operationsduglig :mil operational operationsfält :mil campo operatori operationskniv :med bisturi, scalpello operationslampa :med scialytico operationsområde :mil zona del operationes operationssal :med sala/camera operatori/de operation operationssköterska :infirmera chirurgic operativ :operative, operatori; :mil operative, operational; :med operative, operatori, chirurgic; :~a enheter mil unitates operational; :~t ingrepp mil intervention operative, operation; :med operation, intervention chirurgic/operative/operatori operativsystem :data systema operative operator :mat operator, connectivo operatris :operatrice operatör :operator; :data operator; :med operator, chirurgo operauppsättning :teat representation de opera operera :operar, ager; :mil, med operar; :omöjlig att ~ inoperabile; :~ bort med extirpar opererbar :med operabile operett :mus operetta operettfigur :personage -ad3e de un operetta operettföreställning :teat representation de operetta operettmusik :musica de operetta operettroll :rolo/parte de operetta operettsångare :cantator de operetta operforerad :imperforate opersonlig :impersonal; :språk impersonal, unipersonal opersonlighet :impersonalitate opiat :farm opiato, medicamento opiacee opinera :opinar opinering :opinion opinion :opinion; :den allmänna ~en le opinion public; :pejla ~en consultar/sondar le opinion opinionsbildare :formator de opinion opinionsbildning :formation del opinion opinionsfrihet :libertate de opinion opinionsmätning :consultation/sondage -ad3e del opinion; :inquesta per sondage opinionsmöte :reunion public, public meeting eng mi:ting opinionssiffror :numeros de un sondage -ad3e del opinion opinionsundersökning :inquesta/consultation per sondage -ad3e del opinion opinionsyttring :manifestation del opinion opium :opium opiumcigarett :cigarretta opiacee opiumhaltig :opiacee, opiate opiumhandel :commercio/traffico del opium opiummissbruk :opiomania, opiophagia opiumpipa :pipa pro fumar opium, pipa a opium opiumrökare :fumator de opium, opiomano opiumrökning :opiomania, opiophagia opiumslav :opiomano opiumsmugglare :contrabandista de opium opiumtinktur :farm tinctura de opium, laudano opiumvallmo :bot papavere, somnifere opkonst :konst op art eng a:t oplacerad :non placiate oplacerbar :impossibile a placiar oplanerad :(ej plan) non planate; :(ej planerad) non planate, impreviste, improvise oplastisk :pauco/poco plastic oplockad :(om fågel) non (dis)plumate; :ha en ~ gås med någon fig haber un controversia a solver con un persona oplogad :que non ha le nive removite oplöjd :lantbr non arate opoetisk :pauco/poco poetic opolerad :non polite, impolite; :fig impolite, inculte, incivil, grossier, crude, rude, vulgar, discortese opolitisk :impolitic opossum :zool opossum eng öpåsöm opp :se upp opponent :opponente, oppositor, adversario, contradictor, antagonista, objector; :univ (vid disputation) opponente opponera :univ (vid disputation) esser opponente; :~ sig opponer se (a) opportun :opportun opportunism :opportunismo opportunist :opportunista opportunistisk :opportunista opportunitet :opportunitate opposition :opposition; :astron opposition oppositionell :oppositional, obstinate, refractari, recalcitrante, restive, contumace oppositionsledare :leader eng li:dö/chef sh- del opposition oppositionslusta :obstination, recalcitration, contumacia oppositionslysten :oppositional, obstinate, refractari, recalcitrante, restive, contumace oppositionslystnad :obstination, recalcitration, contumacia oppositionsparti :partito del opposition oppositionspress :pressa oppositional oppositionsställning :stato oppositional opraktisk :pauco/poco practic, non practic, impractic, incommode, irrational opreciserad :imprecise, impunctual opretentiös :pauco/poco pretentiose, modeste oprickad :(om farled) non marcate oprioriterad :non prioritari opris :precio excessive/exorbitante oproblematisk :pauco/poco problematic, non problematic oproportionell|oproportionerlig :(el. oproportionerlig) disproportionate oproportionerlighet :disproportion oprovocerad :non provocate oprövad :non probate/provate opsykologisk :pauco/poco psychologic optativ :I adj språk optative II s språk modo optative, optativo optera :optar optik :optica optiker :optico optimal :optime, optimal optimera :optimisar optimering :optimisation optimism :optimismo optimist :optimista optimistisk :optimista, optimistic optimistjolle :sjö parve yole (pro comenciantes) optimum :optimo option :option optionsförsäljning :vendita de option optionsmarknad :mercato/bursa a/de option optionsrätt :derecto optional/de option optionstid :termino de option optisk :optic; :~ aktivitet kem activitate optic; :~ avläsning tekn lectura optic; :~ axel fys axe optic; :~ konst konst op art eng a:t; :~ villa illusion optic optoelektronik :tekn optoelectronica optoelektronisk :tekn optoelectronic optofon :tekn optophono optometer :med optometro optometri :med optometria optronik :tekn optoelectronica opublicerad :non publicate, inedite opulens :opulentia opulent :opulente opuntia :bot opuntia opus :opus lat (pl opera); :mindre ~ opusculo opåkallad :infundate, sin fundamento, gratuite opålitlig :infidel, disloyal, perfide, perfidiose, false opålitlighet :infidelitate, perfidia, fide punic opåräknad :non expectate opåtalad :sin objection opåverkad :non influentiate, objective; :(oförändrad) pristine opåverkan :impassibilitate opåverkbar :impassibile, imperturbabile, indifferente, stoic opåvislig :indemonstrabile or :zool acaro, sarcopto oraffinerad :non raffinate orakad :non rasate, barbate, barbute orakel :oraculo; :oraklet i Delfi le oraculo de Delphi orakelmässig :de oraculo, oracular, sybillin, obscur, mysteriose, enigmatic orakelspråk :parolas de oraculo, linguage -ad3e oracular; :fig linguage enigmatic/sybillin/mysteriose orakelsvar :dicto oracular, oraculo oral :I adj anat oral II s språk sono oral oralsex :sexo oral orange :I s orange fr åra):3; :bot orange II adj orange fr åra):3 orangefärg :orange fr åra):3 orangefärgad :orange fr åra):3 orangegul :orange fr åra):3 orangeri :orangeria -d3- orangeröd :orange fr åra):3 orangeträd :orangiero fr -d3- orangutang :zool orang-utan orant :konst orante oration :discurso inaugural orationell :irrational orator :orator, homine eloquente oratorisk :oratori oratorium :mus oratorio ord :parola, vocabulo, termino, verbo; :fil logos grek; :be om ~et demandar le parola; :det rätta ~et le parola proprie; :en man som står vid sitt ~ un homine de parola; :föra ~et presider; :ge ~et till dar le parola a; :ge sitt ~ dar su fide; :Guds ~ le Parola de Deo; :ha ~et haber le parola; :ha ~ om sig att esser reputate de; :ha ~ets gåva haber le dono del parola; :hålla sitt ~ tener su parola; :klä i ~ verbalisar; :lägga ett gott ~för någon parlar in favor de un persona, interceder pro un persona, recommendar un persona; :lägga ~en i någons mun mitter le parolas in le bucca de un persona; :med andra ~ in/con altere parolas/terminos; :med ett ~ in un parola; :märka ~ argutiar; :nytt ~ språk nove parola, neologismo; :rida på ~ argutiar; :Ordet rel le Verbo; :som avser ~ verbal, tonic; :svika sitt ~ mancar su parola; :ta ~et prender le parola; :ta ~en ur munnen på någon prevenir un persona; :ta till ~a verbalisar; :välja sina ~ mesurar su parolas orda :orar; ~ vitt och brett perorar ordaccent :språk accento tonic ordagrann :parola pro parola, litteral, textual ordal :judicio/judicamento divin/de Deo; :hist ordalia ordalag :terminos, expressiones; :i förtäckta ~ con parolas coperte, insinuantemente ordalydelse :texto, contento, enunciato, tenor ordbajsare :persona qui ha un verbositate sin substantia, verbastro ordbehandlare :data computator/computer eng kömpjutö de tractamento de textos, word processor eng pråsesö ordbehandling :data tractamento de textos ordbild :språk graphia ordbildning :språk formation de parolas, morphologia; :(nybildning) neologia ordblind :med dyslexic, alexic; :~ person persona dyslexic ordblindhet :med cecitate verbal, dyslexia, alexia ordbok :dictionario, lexico; :(mindre) vocabulario, glossario ordboksförfattare :autor de un dictionario, lexicographo ordbyte :(diskussion) excambio de parolas, discussion, debatto; :(dispyt) disputa, altercation ordböjning :språk declination, flexion orddöv :med verbalmente surde orddövhet :med surditate verbal orden :(sammanslutning) ordine; :(utmärkelsetecken) ordine, decoration, insignia, placa ordensband :cordon de un ordine ordensbroder :rel fratre (de un ordine religiose), religioso ordensdekoration :ordine, decoration, insignia, placa ordensdräkt :rel habito religiose ordensföreskrift :regula ordenshemlighet :secreto de un ordine ordensinsignier :insignias ordenskedja :catena de un ordine ordenslöfte :voto ordensmedlem :rel religioso ordensprydd :ornate de un ordine/un decoration/un insignia/un placa, ornate de ordines/de decorationes/de insignias/de placas ordensregel :regula ordenssyster :rel soror (de un ordine religiose), religiosa ordenssällskap :ordine ordenstecken :ordine, decoration, insignia, placa ordentlig :(välartad) correcte, decente; :(ordningssam) ordinate, methodic; :(noggrann) precise, attente, attentive, minutiose; :(punktlig) exacte; :(rejäl) real, regular order :(beställning) ordine; :(befallning) ordine, mandato, instruction, injunction; :ge ~ dar le ordine, ordinar; :lyda en ~ obedir a un ordine; :ta upp ~ prender ordines orderbekräftelse :confirmation de ordine orderbok :libro de ordines ordergivning :ordination ordernummer :numero de ordine orderportfölj :libro de ordines ordersedel :billet de ordine orderstock :stock eng de ordines Ordet :rel le Verbo; :förkunna ~ evangelisar ordfattig :povre in parolas ordfattigdom :povressa lexic/de parolas ordfläta :parolas cruciate ordflöde :fluxo/fluvio/torrente/abundantia de parolas, exuberantia oratori, logorrhea, verbositate ordfogning :språk ordine/ordinantia/ordination del parolas, structura del phrase, construction syntactic ordforskning :språk etymologia; :person som ägnar sig åt ~ etymologista, etymologo; :som avser ~ etymologic ordfrekvens :frequentia de parola ordföljd :ordine/ordinantia/ordination del parolas ordförande :presidente, preside ordförandeklubba :martello presidential/del presidente; :föra ~n occupar le presidentia ordförandepost :presidentia; :inneha ~en presider ordförbindelse :språk phrase; :stående ~ juxtaposition ordförklaring :språk interpretation/definition de un parola, glossa; :lista med ~ar glossario ordförkortning :språk apocope ordförråd :stock eng de parolas, vocabulario ordförståelse :comprension del vocabulario ordgeografi :geographia linguistic ordgåta :logogripho, charade fr sharad ordhållig :fidel, loyal, secur; :~ person homine de parola ordinand :rel ordinando ordinarie :(vanlig) ordinari, commun; :(regelmässig) regular; :(fast, stadigvarande) permanente; :~ anställd ordinario ordinariesätta :ordinar ordinariesättning :ordination ordinata :mat ordinata ordination :med prescription; :rel ordination ordinera :med prescriber; :rel ordinar ordinering :med prescription; :rel ordination ordinär :ordinari, commun ordkarg :laconic ordkarghet :laconismo ordkaskad :cascada de parolas ordklass :språk specie/categoria/classe de parola ordklyveri :logomachia; :som avser ~ logomachic ordknapp :concise, laconic, stricte ordknapphet :concision, laconismo, strictessa ordkonst :arte de scriber, litteratura ordkonstnär :artist del parola, litterator ordkännedom :cognoscentia/cognoscimento del vocabulario ordlek :joco de parolas, paronomasia, calembour fr kala)bu:r ordlista :vocabulario, lexico, glossario ordlös :sin parolas, in silentio ordlöshet :manco/mancantia de parolas ordmelodi :intonation ordminne :memoria verbal ordna :(rangordna) (ar)rangiar -d3-, poner/mitter in ordine, classificar, classar; :(reglera) ordinar, disponer, organisar; :det ~r sig il va esser all right eng rait; :ha det väl ~t för sig fig viver in bon circumstantias ordning :(reda) ordine, organisation, structura; :(föreskrift) regulamento, regulation; :(rangordning) ordine, ordination, ordinantia, arrangiamento -d3-, disposition; :(rad) ordine; :(turordning) torno, vice; :biol ordine; :bringa i ~ poner/mitter in ordine, ordinar, regularisar; :den andra i ~en le secunde; :göra i ~ poner in ordine, preparar; :göra sig i ~ preparar se; :hålla ~ på tener in (bon) ordine; :i laga ~ legalmente, secundo le lege/le ordine public; :i omvänd ~ retrogrademente; :i ~ all right eng rait; :i tur och ~ a/in torno(s); :lag och ~ ordine public; :ställa i ~ poner/mitter in ordine; :utan ~ disordinate, sin ordine/methodo/systema; :återställa ~en restab(i)lir le ordine ordningsam :ordinate, methodic, regular ordningsfråga :question de ordine ordningsföljd :sequentia, succession ordningsföreskrift :regula ordningsmakt :policia ordningsman :(i skola) censor ordningsmänniska :persona methodic ordningsnummer :numero ordinal ordningsregel :regula ordningssinne :senso de ordine ordningsstadga :statuto, regula ordningstal :numero ordinal ordningsvakt :guardiano del ordine ordonnans :mil ordinantia, planton ordovicisk :geol ordovicic ordovicium :geol le periodo ordovicic ordprakt :eloquentia ordrapp :eloquente ordrik :ric in/de parolas, verbose ordrikedom :ric©hessa lexic, ric©hessa in/de parolas ordryttare :logomache ordrytteri :logomachia; :som avser ~ logomachic ordsammansättning :språk ordine/ordinantia/ordination del parolas, construction syntactic, structura del phrase; :(syntax) syntaxe, syntaxis ordskatt :tresor lexic ordskifte :(diskussion) excambio de parolas, discussion, debatto; :(dispyt) disputa, altercation ordspråk :proverbio, paremia, adagio it -d3- Ordspråksboken :bibl le Proverbios ordspråksmässig :proverbial ordspråkssamling :paremiologia ordstam :språk radice ordstrid :duello oratori, disputa, disputation ordström :fluxo/fluvio/torrente/abundantia de parolas, exuberantia oratori, logorrhea, tirada, verbositate ordstum :med aphasic ordstumhet :med aphasia ordstäv :locution, expression, modo/maniera de dicer ordsvall :fluxo/fluvio/torrente/abundantia de parolas, exuberantia oratori, logorrhea, tirada, verbositate ordsvammel :haranga ordtecken :språk logogramma ordtrogen :litteral, textual, parola pro parola ordval :selection de parolas, formulation ordvalör :valor de un parola ordvrängare :interpretator false ordvrängeri|ordvrängning :(el. ordvrängning) interpretation false ordvänding :fomulation, tornatura oread :myt oreade orealiserad :irrealisate orealiserbar :irrealisabile orealistisk :non realistic oreda :disordine, confusion, turbation; :(total) chaos; :bringa ~ perturbar oredd :kul non inspissate oredig :incoherente, imbroliate, intricate oredlig :improbe, dishoneste oredlighet :improbitate, dishonestitate oreducerbar :irreducibile oreducerbarhet :irreducibilitate oreflekterad :instinctive oregano :bot, kul oregano oregelbunden :irregular, intermittente; :språk heteroclite; :~ puls pulso irregular/intermittente oregelbundenhet :irregularitate, anomalia; :språk heteroclito oregelmässig :irregular, anomale oregelmässighet :irregularitate, anomalia oregerlig :indisciplinabile, intractabile, ingovernabile, indocile, rebelle oregerlighet :intractabilitate oreglementerad :irregular oreglerad :non regulate oremus :rel oremus lat oren :(smutsig) sordide, immunde; :(ohelig) immunde, impur; :(okysk) impur, impudic orena :render immunde, sordidar; :(vanhelga) profanar; :(besmitta) contaminar orenhet :(smutsighet) immunditia, sordidessa; :(bristande helighet) impuritate, impuressa, immunditia; :(okyskhet) impuritate, impuressa, impudicitate orenlig :sordide, immunde orenlighet :sordidessa, immunditia orensad :(om trädgårdsland) non mundate, non nettate; :(om bär/grönsaker) non mundate; :(om fisk/fågel) non eventrate; :(om säd) non cernite oreparabel|oreparerbar :(el. oreparerbar) irreparabile orepresenterad :non representate orera :(tala vitt och brett) (per)orar; :(hålla tal till) harangar, sermonisar oreserverad :sin reserva, total oresonabel|oresonlig :(el. oresonlig) irrationabile, disrationabile, obstinate, fanatic oretuscherad :non retoccate, sin retocco Orfeus :Orpheo orficism :orphismo orfisk :orphic orfism :orphismo organ :(institution/tidning/språkrör) organo, instrumento; :(röst/stämma) organo; :biol organo organbank :banca de organos organdi :text organdi organgivare :donator de organo organiker :kem scientista de chimia organic organisation :organisation organisationsbegåvning :talento organisator/de organisation organisationsform :forma de organisation organisationsförmåga :capacitate de organisation organisationsmodell :patrono de organisation organisationstalang :talento organisator/de organisation organisatorisk :(de) organisator organisatör :organisator, arrangiator -d3- organisera :organisar, arrangiar -d3-, regular; :~ sig organisar se; :(i fackförbund) syndicar se organisering :organisation organisk :biol, med, kem organic organism :organismo organist :mus organista, sonator de organo organlära :bot organologia organogen :geol organogenic, organogenetic organografi :bot organographia organologi :bot organologia organza :organza orgasm :orgasmo orgastisk :orgastic orgel :mus organo; :spela ~ sonar le organo orgelbrus :reverberation de un organo orgelbyggare :constructor/fabricante de organos orgelbälg :folle de organo orgelkoral :choral de organo orgelmusik :musica pro/de organo orgelpipa :tubo de organo orgelpunkt :mus (kvarliggande baston) puncto de organo; :(punkt ovanför musiknot) fermata orgelregister :registro de organo orgelspel :musica de organo orgelspelare :organista, sonator de organo orgeltrampare :sufflator de organo orgiasm :orgiasmo orgiastisk :orgiastic, orgiac, superexcitate orgie :orgia; :hist orgia, bacchanal, saturnales pl orgieartad :orgiastic, orgiac, superexcitate oridderlig :pauco/poco cavallerose/cavalleresc/nobile oriental :oriental orientalisk :oriental orientaliska :femina oriental orientalist :språk orientalista orientalistik :språk orientalismo Orienten :le Oriente; :Bortre ~ le Oriente Extreme; :Främre ~ le Oriente Medie orientera :orientar; :(informera) orientar, familiarisar, informar; :~ sig orientar se; :(göra sig bekant med) familiarisar se con; :inte kunna ~ sig esser disorientate orientering :orientation; :(information) orientation, information; :sport orientation; :förlora ~en disorientar se orienteringsförmåga :instincto de orientation orienteringskarta :mappa (topographic) pro orientation orienteringskurs :curso informative/explicative; :(inledande kurs) curso introductive/elementari orienteringslöpare :sport cursor de orientation orienteringslöpning :sport cursa de orientation orienteringspunkt :puncto de orientation/de referentia/de referimento orienteringssinne :senso de direction orienteringstavla :tabula informative orienteringstävling :sport concurso/competition de orientation orienteringsämne :(i skola) materia cognitive oriflamme :hist oriflamma orig :acarose origami :origami jap origano :bot origano Origenes :Origenes; :anhängare till ~ lära rel origenista; :~ lära rel origenismo original :original; :jur minuta; :fig original, persona estranie/bizarre; :som avser ~ original, authentic, fontal originalband :bokb ligatura original originalförpackning :inveloppe/imballage -ad3e original originalhandling :acto/certificato original/authentic originalitet :originalitate originalspråk :lingua original/fontal originaltappning :kul vino imbottiliate in le pais original originaltext :texto original/authentic originalupplaga|originalutgåva :(el. originalutgåva) edition original/principe, editio princeps lat originalverk :(obra) original originalversion :version original originell :(ursprunglig) original, authentic; :(särpräglad) original, particular, singular, exquisite; :(besynnerlig) estranie, bizarre orignaltappad :imbottiliate in le pais original origo :mat origo lat oriktig :incorrecte, inexacte, abusive, erronee, improprie, false oriktighet :incorrection, inexactitude, error; :(felaktig användning) improprietate orimlig :absurde, inepte, illogic, alogic orimlighet :absurditate, ineptia orimmad :litt non rimate, sin rimas; :~ vers verso libere/blanc Orion :Orion ork :fortia, poter; :ha tappat ~en esser sin energia/sin valor, languer orka :poter, esser capabile de, haber fortia pro orkan :huracan; :en ~ av applåder un salva de applausos orkanstyrka :fortia de huracan orkeslös :decrepite, debile orkeslöshet :decrepitude, debilitate orkester :mus orchestra; :leda en ~ diriger un orchestra orkesterbesättning :mus musicos de orchestra orkesterdike :fossa de orchestra orkesterförening :societate philharmonic orkesterledare :director/chef sh- de orchestra orkestermusik :musica orchestral, musica pro/de orchestra orkesterparti :mus partita de orchestra orkesterpartitur :mus partition/partitura de orchestra orkesterplats :teat orchestra, stallos orkesterverk :mus composition orchestral, musica pro orchestra orkestral :mus orchestral orkestrera :mus orchestrar, instrumentar orkestrering :mus orchestration, instrumentation orkidé|orkide :bot orchidea; :~er (familj) orchidaceas; :som avser ~ orchidee Orleanska jungfrun|Orleanska|jungfrun :le Virgine de Orleans fr årlea), Johanna de Arc, Jeanne d'Arc fr orlov :hist congedo, commeato orléanist|orleanist :hist orleanista orléanistisk|orleanistisk :hist orleanista Orléans|Orleans :Orleans fr årlea); :Jungfrun av ~ le Virgine de Orleans orm :zool serpente, angue; :~ar (underordning) ophidia lat, serpentes; :specialist på ~ar ophiologo, ophiologista; :vetenskapen om ~ar ophiologia, ophiographia orma :serpentar; :~ sig serpentar ormbett :morsura de serpente ormbo :nido de serpentes ormbunke :bot filice; :ormbunkar (huvudgrupp) filicines; :som avser ~ filical ormbunksblad :bot fronda ormbunksformad :bot filiciforme ormbunksväxter :bot (kryptogamgrupp) pteridophytas ormbär :bot paris quadrifolie ormdrag :zool marcha -sh- de larvas de sciara e semisciara ormdyrkan :ophiolatria ormdyrkare :ophiolatra, ophite ormfalk :zool secretario, serpentario ormgadd :lingua de serpente ormgift :veneno de serpente ormgiftserum :sero contra veneno de serpente ormgran :bot picea abiete virgata lat ormgrop :fossa de serpentes ormhalsfåglar :zool (familj) anhingidas ormhuvudfiskar :zool (familj) channidas ormlik :como un serpente/angue, serpentiforme, serpentin, anguiforme, anguin, ophidie; :(huggormslik) viperin ormmänniska :homine serpente, contorsionista ormrot :bot polygono vivipare, serpentaria ormserum :sero contra veneno de serpente ormskinn :pelle/corio de serpente, spolia ormslinga :serpentina ormslå :zool angue fragile ormstav :caduceo ormstjärna :zool ophiura ormtjusare :incantator de serpentes ormtunga :lingua de serpente; :bot ophioglosso ormvråk :zool busardo ormväsning :sibilo de serpente ormyngel :juvene serpentes ormägg :ovo de serpente ormödla :zool angue fragile ormörn :zool circaeto ornament :ornamento, decoration, adornamento; :mus ornamento, ornamentation ornamental :ornamental, decorative ornamentband :bordo ornamental ornamentera :ornamentar, decorar, adornar ornamentering :ornamentation, decoration, adornamento ornamentik :ornamentation, arte decorative/ornamental ornamentist :ornamentalista ornamentkonst :arte ornamental/decorative ornamentkonstnär :ornamentalista ornat :costume de ceremonia; :rel ornamentos pl orne :zool verre ornera :ornar, decorar, adornar ornering :ornamento, decoration, adornamento orneringsstil :stilo ornamental/decorative ornitolog :ornithologo, ornithologista ornitologi :ornithologia ornitologisk :ornithologic ornitos :med ornithose, ornithosis oro :I (ängslan) inquietude, intranquillitate, anxietate; :(orolighet) agitation, (per)turbation, turbulentia II (i ur) balanciero, moderator oroa :inquietar, perturbar, disturbar, alarmar, agitar; :~ sig inquietar se, perturbar se oroande :alarmante orogen :geogr orogenic orogenes :geogr orogenese, orogenesis orogenetisk :geogr orogenic orografi :geogr orographia; :specialist på ~ orographo orografisk :geogr orographic orolig :(ängslig) inquiete, intranquille, anxie, anxiose; :(om förhållanden) disturbate, turbulente, agitate orolighet :agitation, (per)turbation, turbulentia, tumulto oromantisk :non romantic, prosaic orosande :fig persona (con un spirito) intranquille oroskänsla :senso de intranquillitate orosmakare :agitator, (per)turbator, inquietator, alarmista, fomentator orosmoln :fig signo alarmante orosstiftare :agitator, (per)turbator, inquietator, alarmista, fomentator orosstillande :calmante orosstämning :atmosphera de intranquillitate orostad :non torrefacite, non tostate, verde orostecken :signo alarmante orostid :tempore instabile/turbulente/de turbulentia oroväckande :inquietante, alarmante orre :1 zool gallo silvestre, tetrice 2 (örfil) colpo al gena, palmata orrhöna :zool gallina silvestre orrlek|orrspel :(el. orrspel) zool joco/appellos de tetrice(s) orrtupp :zool gallo silvestre, tetrice orsak :causa, motivo, ration, argumento, occasion; :av denna ~ pro iste ration; :bidragande ~ causa secundari, concausa; :ingen ~! preca!, de nihil!, il non ha de que!; :~ och verkan causa e effecto orsaka :causar, occasionar, provocar, producer, ingenerar; :~ problem causar/originar/provocar problemas; :~ skada causar damno(s) orsaklig :causal orsaksförhållande :principio de causalitate orsakslös :sin causa/motivo/ration orsaksmässig :causal orsakssamband :relation/connexion causal orsakssammanhang :relation/connexion causal orsten :miner petra de calce bituminose ort :(plats) loco, sito; :(horisontell gruvgång) galeria de mina; :geometrisk ~ loco geometric; :på högre ~ fig a un instantia superior; :på ~ och ställe in loco ortförteckning :lista/indice de nomines geographic/de nomines de loco/de toponymos ortnamn :nomine geographic/de loco, toponymo; :som avser ~ toponymic ortnamnsforskare :toponymista ortnamnsforskning :toponymia ortodonti :tandl orthodontia; :som avser ~ orthodontic ortodontist :tandl orthodontista ortodox :orthodoxe; :~ person orthodoxo ortodoxi :rel orthodoxia; :anhängare till ~n orthodoxo ortodoxism :rel orthodoxia intolerante ortoepi :språk orthoepia ortoepisk :språk orthoepic ortografi :språk orthographia ortografisk :språk orthographic ortokromatisk :foto orthochromatic ortolansparv :zool emberiza ortolan ortoped :med orthopedico, orthopedista ortopedi :med orthopedia ortopedisk :med orthopedic ortopné|ortopne :med orthopnea ortoptist :med orthoptista; :kvinnlig ~ orthoptrice ortoptris :med orthoptrice ortorombisk :kem orthorhombic ortostatisk :med orthostatic; :~t blodtrycksfall orthostatismo ortostatism :med orthostatismo ortsbefolkning :population local ortskännedom :cognoscentia del localitates ortspress :pressa local ortstid :hora local orubbad :immobile, impassibile, imperturbabile, indifferente orubblig :imperturbabile, firme, immutabile, stabile orubblighet :imperturbabilitate, firmitate, stabilitate orubricerad :non rubricate, sin rubrica orutin :inexperientia orutinerad :inexperte orv :fuste de falce orygglig :irrevocabile, definitive, irreversibile orygglighet :irrevocabilitate, irreversibilitate orytmisk :arhythmic oryxantilop :zool oryx, oryce orädd :intrepide, impavide, temerari, temere, audace, audaciose, hardite, valente, valorose oräddhet :intrepiditate, audacia, harditessa, valentia, valor oräknad :non contate oräknelig :innumerabile oräntabel|oräntbar :(el. oräntbar) non rentabile, irremunerabile orätt :I adj injuste; :(felaktig) injuste, incorrecte II s injustitia, injuria; :(fel) torto; :ha ~ haber torto; :med ~ a torto, injustemente orättfärdig :injuste; :(starkare) inique orättfärdighet :injustitia; :(starkare) iniquitate orättfången :illegitimemente/immoralmente procurate orättmässig :illegitime, illegal, injuste, abusive orättmässighet :illegitimitate, illegalitate, injustitia orättmätig :illegitime, illegal, injuste, abusive orättrådig :immoral, illegal orättrådighet :immoralitate, illegalitate orättvis :injuste orättvisa :injustitia oråd :periculo; :ana ~ presentir un periculo; :ta sig det ~et före facer alique si stupide oröjd :(om mark) non cultivate; :(om sopor etc) non removite; :(om hemlighet) non revelate orörd :intacte, pristine orörlig :immobile, immobiliari; :göra ~ immobilisar orörlighet :immobilitate os|OS :I (lukt) odor; :(rök) fumo II (åmynning) bucca de rivo III OS (Olympiska spelen) JO (le Jocos Olympic) osa :(lukta) odorar; :(ryka) fumar; :det ~r bränt il ha un odor de fumo; :fig il sembla riscose; :~ ihjäl asphyxiar osadlad :a/con dorso nude; :rida på ~ häst montar a pilo osagd :non formulate; :låta något vara osagt non pronunciar se, non (voler) commentar un cosa, non voler prender position pro o contra un cosa osakkunnig :inexperte osaklig :irrational osaklighet :irrationalitate osalig :damnate, reprobate osalighet :damnation, reprobation osaltad :non salate, fresc osammanhängande :non coherente, discontinue, disordinate, incoherente, inconsequente, inconsistente, heteroclite osams :dissidente, discordante; :vara ~ dissider, discordar osande :fumose osann :non ver, false, mendace osannfärdig :mentitori osannfärdighet|osanning :(el. osanning) falsitate, mentita osannolik :improbabile, inverisimile, inverosimilante osannolikhet :improbabilitate, inverosimilantia Oscar :film oscar oscillation :oscillation oscillator :oscillator oscillera :oscillar oscillering :oscillation oscillograf :oscillographo, oscillometro; :registreringskurva från ~ oscillogramma oscillogram :oscillogramma oscilloskop :oscilloscopio osed :mal habitude, vitio osedd :non vidite osedig :(om häst) indisciplinate osedlig :immoral osedlighet :immoralitate osedvanlig :extraordinari, insolite, special, particular, exceptional osegelbar :innavigabile osentimental :pauco/poco sentimental, realistic osig :fumose osignerad :non signate osiktad :osiktat mjöl farina non colate osiktbar|osiktig :(el. osiktig) de/con pauc/poc/mal visibilitate osinnlig :immaterial, transcendente, supernatural, intangibile osis :infortuna osjälvisk :altruista, disinteressate osjälviskhet :altruismo, disinteressamento, abnegation osjälvständig :dependente; :fil heteronome osjälvständighet :manco/mancantia de independentia, dependentia; :fil heteronomia oskadad|oskadd :(el. oskadd) indemne, illese, san e salve oskadlig :anodin, innocue, innocente, inoffensive oskadliggöra :render innocue/innocente/inoffensive; :(avväpna) disarmar oskadlighet :innocentia, innocuitate oskaftad :bot sin pedunculo, non pedunculate oskalad :kul non pellate oskapad :non (ancora) create, increate oskaplig :(oformlig) informe; :(vanskapt) deforme; :(onormal) anomale; :(ofantlig) enorme, tremende, immense oskarian :oscariano oskariansk|oskarisk :(el. oskarisk) oscarian oskarp :(slö) obtuse; :(suddig) confuse, indistincte oskattbar :inappreciabile, inestimabile, invalutabile, incalculabile, non-taxabile oskick :(dåligt uppförande) mal conducta; :(olat) mal habitude oskicklig :incompetente, incapabile, inhabile oskicklighet :incompetentia, incapabilitate, inhabilitate oskiftad :jur non dividite oskiktad :geol non stratificate oskiljaktig :inseparabile, indivisibile, inherente oskiljaktighet :inseparabilitate, indivisibilitate, inherentia oskiljbar :inseparabile, indivisibile, inherente oskiljbarhet :inseparabilitate, indivisibilitate, inherentia oskodd :(om häst) non ferrate oskolad :non cultivate, inculte oskriven :non scribite, blanc oskrymtad :sincer, franc, non fingite, aperte oskuld :1 (skuldlöshet) innocentia; :(renhjärtenhet) simplicitate, innocentia, candor, ingenuitate, puressa; :beröva ~en deflorar; :jungfrulig ~ virginitate, castitate 2 persona innocente; :(jungfru) virgine oskuldsfull :innocente oskuldsfullhet :innocentia oskummad :kul non scumate; :~ mjölk lacte non discremate oskyddad :indefense, sin defensa, sin protection oskyld :I (obetäckt) calve, nude, non coperte, discoperte II (obesläktad) non cognate/affin oskyldig :(utan skuld) innocente, inculpabile; :(harmlös) innocente, innocue, inoffensive, anodin; :(oskuldsfull) innocente, simple, simplice, ingenue, candide oskälig :inique; :(om pris) excessive, exorbitante; :(förnuftslös) irrationabile oskälighet :iniquitate; :(om pris) exorbitantia; :(bristande förnuft) irrationabilitate oskära :profanar oskärpa :manco/mancantia de acutessa; :(slöhet) obtusitate; :(suddighet) contusion, indistinction oskön :fede oskönjbar :invisibile oskönjbarhet :invisibilitate oskötsam :non conscientiose oslagbar :invincibile oslagbarhet :invincibilitate oslagen :invicte, non vincite/battite oslipad :non affilate; :(om ädelsten) non taliate/polite; :(om glas/lins) non polite; :(om egg) obtuse; :fig non polite, indelicate, grossier oslitbar :sempiterne; :(om tvist etc) insolubile osläckbar|osläcklig :(el. osläcklig) (om eld/hat) inextinguibile; :(om törst) inappaciabile, inextinguibile osläckt :(om törst) inappaciate; :~ kalk calce vive osmak :(obehaglig smak) mal gusto; :(otur) infortuna osmaklig :(med obehaglig smak) que ha un mal gusto, inappetibile, pauco/poco appetitose; :(motbjudande) disagradabile, repugnante osman :ottomano osmansk :ottoman; :Osmanska riket le Imperio Ottoman osmidig :fig pauco/poco diplomatic/flexibile, inflexibile osmidighet :fig inflexibilitate osminkad :non fardate; :fig nude, pur, simple osmium :kem osmium osmos :osmose, osmosis osmotisk :osmotic osmyckad :non decorate osmält :indigeste osmältbar :indigestibile, indigeste, infusibile osmältbarhet :indigestibilitate, infusibilitate osnuten :fig (ohyfsad) impolite, inculte, rude; :(fräck) insolente osnygg :sordide, immunde; :fig sordide, immoral osnygga :render sordide/immunde osnygghet :sordidessa, immunditia osocial :insociabile osockrad :non sucrate osofistikerad :non sophisticate osolidarisk :insolidari osorterad :non assortite osovrad :non assortite osparad|ospard :(el. ospard) inte lämna någon möda ~ facer tote su effortios ospecificerad :non specificate ospecifik :non specific ospelad :non jocate ospelbar :(om musik) non sonabile; :(om pjäs) non presentabile osportslig :injuste oss|OSS :I nos II OSS hist (Oberoende staters samvälde) CSI (Communitate de Statos Independente) Ossian :litt Ossian; :som avser ~ ossianic ossifikation :fysiol ossification ost :I s kul caseo; :ge betalt för gammal ~ fig retaliar; :lyckans ~ fig persona fortunate; :rökt ~ caseo fumate II (öster) est; :(östanvind) vento del est; :från ~ del est; :mot ~ verso le est III adv est de osta :kul facer caseo; :~ sig cualiar se ostabil :instabile ostadig :instabile, inconstante, inconsequente, variabile, labile; :(ombytlig) versatile; :vara ~ fluctuar ostadighet :inconstantia, instabilitate, labilitate ostaffär :caseria ostan :I s vento del est II adv est de ostartad :caseose ostberedning :production de caseo ostbit :pecia de caseo ostborr :forator pro probar (le maturitate de) caseos ostbricka :(tabuliero con) assortimento de caseos ostbräda :planca a/de caseo ostburgare :kul hamburger eng hæmbö:gö al/de caseo ostentation :ostentation ostentativ :ostentative osteolog :osteologo osteologi :osteologia osteologisk :osteologic osteomalaci :med osteomalacia; :som avser ~ osteomalacic osteomyelit :med osteomyelitis osteopati :med osteopathia osteopatisk :med osteopathic osteosarkom :med osteosarcoma osteotomi :med osteotomia osteria :hosteria ostfabrik :fabrica de caseo, caseeria ostfondu :kul fondue fr få)dy al/de caseo ostform :forma a caseo ostformig :caseiforme ostfrisisk :de Frisia Oriental osthyvel :trencha-caseo -sh- ostig :caseose ostillbar :inappaciabile, inextinguibile ostinato :mus ostinato it Ostindien :le Indias Oriental/Nederlandese ostindienfarare :(skepp) nave que navigava al Indias Oriental/Nederlandese; :(person) viagiator -d3- qui va al Indias Oriental/Nederlandese ostindisk :del Indias Oriental/Nederlandese; :Ostindiska kompaniet le Compania del Indias Oriental ostkaka :kul torta de cualio ostkant :1 (östlig sida) latere est/oriental 2 kul crista de caseo ostkex :kul biscuit/cracker eng krækö al caseo ostkniv :cultello a/de caseo ostkupa :campana a caseo ostkust :costa est/oriental ostkvalster :zool acaro ostlig :del est ostmask :zool acaro/verme de caseo ostmassa :cualio, coagulo ostnordost :est-nord-est ostnordostlig :del/verso le est-nord-est ostoppad :(om möbel) non tapissate ostor :zool acaro/verme de caseo ostracism :hist ostracismo ostracoderm :zool ostracodermo ostraffad :impunite, impun ostraffbar :impunibile ostridig :(obestridlig) indiscutibile, incontestabile, indisputabile, indubitabile, irrefutabile; :(oomtvistad) incontestate; :jur irrecusabile ostrofisk :litt stichometric ostron :zool ostrea ostronaktig :ostracee ostronbank :banco de ostreas, ostreiera ostronfiske :pisca de ostreas ostronförgiftning :med intoxication causate per ostreas ostronförsäljare :venditor de ostreas, ostrero ostronkniv :cultello a ostreas, aperi-ostreas ostronodlare :ostreicultor ostronodling :ostreicultura ostronpärla :perla genuin/de ostrea ostronskal :concha/scalia de ostrea ostronöppnare :aperio-streas ostronört :bot martensia maritime ostruken :(ej slätad med strykjärn) non repassate; :mus in le/del octava minor ostskalk :crista de caseo ostskiva :trencho -sh- de caseo ostsufflé|ostsuffle :kul soufflé fr sufle al/de caseo ostsydost :est-sud-est ostsydostlig :del/verso le est-sud-est osttillverkare :caseero ostuderad :sin education/formation universitari ostvart :verso le/al est ostvassla :sero ostyrbar :intractabile, ingovernabile ostyrig :intractabile, ingovernabile; :(yster) vivace, turbulente, indocile ostyrighet :intractabilitate ostädad :(om rum) non nettate, in disordine; :(om person) neglecte, de mal manieras, disordinate ostämd :mus non accordate, disaccordate ostämne :materia caseose, caseina ostämplad :non timbrate; :(om frimärke) non obliterate ostörd :tranquille, sin interferentias ostördhet :tranquillitate osund :insalubre, malsan; :fig malsan osundhet :insalubritate osv :etc., et cetera lat osvensk :atypic de Svedia/del svedeses osviklig :infallibile osviklighet :infallibilitate osymmetri :asymmetria, dissymetria osymmetrisk :asymmetre, asymmetric, dissymmetric osympatisk :displacente, disagradabile, pauco/poco sympathic, antipathic osynlig :invisibile; :~t bläck tinta sympathic osynliggöra :render invisibile osynlighet :invisibilitate osyrad :kul panificate sin fermento/sin levatura osystematisk :insystematic, sin systema, non structurate, rhapsodic osägbar|osäglig :(el. osäglig) indicibile, inexprimibile, innominabile osäker :(om person) incerte, indecise, irresolute; :(vacklande) incerte, insecur, hesitante; :(tvivelaktig) incerte, indecise, dubitabile, hypothetic, problematic; :(ombytlig) incerte, insecur, instabile, variabile, capriciose, aleatori, precari; :(ej fastställd) incerte, indeterminate; :ta det säkra för(e) det osäkra preferer le certe al incerte osäkerhet :incertitude, instabilitate, insecuritate; :(ohållbarhet) precaritate; :(tvivel) incertitude, dubita, dubitation, indecision, insecuritate osäkra :(gevär) levar le aletta de securitate osäljbar :invendibile osällskaplig :insociabile osällskaplighet :insociabilitate osämja :dis(ac)cordo, discordia, dissension, dissentimento, disputa, conflicto, contestation, dissonantia, friction, querela osänkbar :insubmersibile osådd :non seminate osågad :non serrate osåld :non vendite osårbar :invulnerabile osårbarhet :invulnerabilitate osökt :natural, simplice, spontanee osökthet :naturalitate, simplicitate, spontaneitate osötad :non sucrate otack :ingratitude otacknämlig :ingrate otacksam :ingrate otacksamhet :ingratitude otadlig :inpeccabile, incensurabile, irreprochabile -sh-, irreprehensibile, perfecte otadlighet :inpeccabilitate, incensurabilitate, irreprehensibilitate, perfection, irreprochabilitate -sh- otakt :i ~ foras de tempo it otal :myriade otalig :innumerabile, numerose otalighet :innumerabilitate otalt :ha något ~ med någon haber un conto debite a un persona otandad :non dentate otiatri :med otiatria, otologia otid :i ~ a contratempore, foras de tempore/de proposito otidig :(oförskämd) impertinente, insolente, grossier, rude, irrespectuose, irreverente; :(otillbörlig) incorrecte, inconveniente, indecorose otidighet :(oförskämdhet) impertinentia, insolentia, grosseria, irrespectuositate, irreverentia; :(otillbörlighet) incorrection, inconvenientia, indecoro otidsenlig :anachronic, antiquate otidsenlighet :anachronismo otillbörlig :incorrecte, inconveniente, indecorose; :behandla ~t vilipender otillbörlighet :incorrection, inconvenientia, indecoro otillfreds :discontente, malcontente; :göra ~ discontentar, disaffectionar otillfredsställbar :insatiabile otillfredsställelse :discontento, discontentamento, insatification otillförlitlig :pauco/poco exacte/secur/fidel otillförlitlighet :manco/mancantia de exactitude/de securitate/de fidelitate otillgänglig :inaccessibile; :fig insociabile otillgänglighet :inaccessibilitate; :fig insociabilitate otillräcklig :insufficiente, inadequate, deficiente otillräcklighet :insufficientia, deficientia otillräknelig :irresponsabile otillräknelighet :irresponsabilitate otillständig :incorrecte, inconveniente, indecorose; :behandla ~t vilipender otillständighet :incorrection, inconvenientia, indecoro otillämplig :inapplicabile otillämplighet :inapplicabilitate otillåten :illicite otillåtlig :inadmissibile, illicite otillåtlighet :inadmissibilitate oting :monstruositate otit :med otitis otium :otio; :njuta sitt ~ viver in otio otjänlig :inservibile, inutilisabile, inusabile, inapte; :(om metod) impracticabile; :(om föda) inedibile otjänlighet :inutilitate, inaptitude; :(hos föda) inedibilitate otjänst :göra någon en ~ ager disfavorabilemente a un persona otjänstaktig :disobligante, indisposite otjänstaktighet :disobligantia, indisposition otjänstvillig :disobligante, indisposite otjänstvillighet :disobligantia, indisposition otolog :med otologo, otologista otologi :med otologia, otiatria otorhinolaryngolog :med otorhinolaryngologo, otorhinolaryngologista otorhinolaryngologi :med otorhinolaryngologia otorhinolaryngologisk :med otorhinolaryngologic otoskleros :med otosclerose, otosclerosis otrafikabel|otrafikerbar :(el. otrafikerbar) non trafficabile otrafikerad :non trafficate otrevlig :disagradabile, displacente, disgratiose, enoiose, ingrate, ingratiose otrevlighet :cosa disagradabile, enoio otrevnad :incommoditate, inconfortabilitate otrimmad :non in forma, in mal stato otrivsam :incommode, inconfortabile otrivsamhet|otrivsel :(el. otrivsel) incommoditate, inconfortabilitate otro :incredulitate, irreligiositate, irreligion, manco de fide; :(otrohet) infidelitate otrogen :infidel; :vara ~ adulterar otrohet :infidelitate otrolig :fabulose, incredibile, inimaginabile, inconcipibile, inverisimile, inverisimilante otrolighet :incredibilitate, inverosimilantia otryckbar :non imprimibile otryckt :non imprimite, inedite otrygg :insecur otrygghet :insecuritate oträffbar :non disponibile otränad :inexperte, non trainate/exercitate/specialisate otröskad :lantbr non disgranate/tribulate otröstad :inconsolate otröstlig :inconsolabile, disconsolate otröttlig :infatigabile otröttlighet :infatigabilitate otta :(tidig morgonstund) matino, matutino; :rel (protestantisk) servicio matutinal; :(anglikansk) ma(tu)tinas pl; :(julotta) servicio matutinal al die de Natal; :i ~n (tidigt) de bon hora; :som avser ~n matutin, matutinal ottefågel :persona matutinal ottesång :(i protestantiska kyrkan) servicio matutinal; :(i anglikanska kyrkan) ma(tu)tinas pl ottoman :(möbel) ottomana; :(turk) ottomano, osmanli ottomansk :ottoman; :Ottomanska riket le Imperio Ottoman otukt :fornication, depravation, impudicitate, luxuria; :bedriva ~ fornicar otuktad :non castigate; :(om träd) non taliate otuktig :impudic, immoral, lascive, lubric, libidinose, luxuriose, licentiose, obscen; :~ person fornicator otuktighet :impudicitate, lascivitate, luxuria, obscenitate otur :infortuna, disgratia; :(motgång) adversitate, contrarietate, fatalitate oturas :faller oturlig :infortunate, infelice, disavantagiose -d3-, adverse oturlighet :infortuna, disgratia, adversitate otursam :infortunate, infelice, disavantagiose -d3-, adverse otursdag :die/jorno disastrose/funeste/fatal/nefaste/de infortuna/de adversitate otursgubbe :persona infortunate otvetydig :inambigue, evidente, flagrante, manifeste otvetydighet :inambiguitate, evidentia, flagrantia otvivelaktig :indubitabile, indubitate otvungen :disinvolte, informal, spontanee, natural, franc, libere otvungenhet :disinvoltura, informalitate, spantaneitate, naturalitate, franchitia, libertate otydbar :indecifrabile otydd :non decifrate otydlig :imprecise, vage, indistincte, inarticulate; :(obegriplig) inintelligibile; :(om handstil) illegibile otydlighet :imprecision, indistinction, indetermination, obscuritate; :(med avseende på handstil) illegibilitate otyg :(obehaglig företeelse) cosa disagradabile; :(ofog) maleficio, buffoneria; :(skadebringande väsen) vermina otyglad :disfrenate; :fig dissolute, libertin, dissipate, licentiose; :(om dryckenskap) bacchic otymplig :(oformlig) informe; :(klumpig) grossier, grumose, disgratiose, inepte, inhabile, agreste, elephantin otymplighet :(oformlighet) informitate; :(klumpighet) inhabilitate otäck :(obehaglig) disagradabile; :(motbjudande) horride, repugnante, villan; :(skrämmande) horrific, terrificante; :(ful) fede otäckt :(ej övertäckt) discoperte, non coperte; :(om huvud) discoperte otämjbar :indomabile otämjbarhet :indomabilitate otämjd :indomate, salvage -ad3e otänjbar :inextensibile otänjbarhet :inextensibilitate otänkbar :impensabile, inconcipibile, inimaginabile otänkbarhet :inconcipibilitate otät :permeabile; :sjö que face aqua; :vara ~ (om båt) facer aqua otålig :impatiente, inquiete; :bli ~ impatientar se; :göra ~ impatientar otålighet :impatientia otålmodig :impatiente otålmodighet :impatientia oumbärlig :indispensabile, essential, necessari oumbärlighet :indispensabilitate oundgänglig :indispensabile, essential, necessari; :jur irrecusabile oundgänglighet :indispensabilitate; :jur irrecusabilitate oundviklig :inevitabile, ineluctabile, irremediabile, immancabile, inescap(p)abile, imparabile, fatal oundviklighet :inevitabilitate, ineluctabilitate, inescap(p)abilitate ouppfattbar :imperceptibile ouppfostrad :mal educate, sin education ouppfyllbar :irrealisabile ouppfylld :irrealisate, incomplite, non complite ouppgjord :non terminate oupphörlig :ininterrupte, continue, incessante, permanente, perpetue, perseverante oupphörligen|oupphörligt :(el. oupphörligt) incessantemente ouppklarad :inexplicate, non exclarate/elucidate/explicate oupplagd :indisposite oupplyst :illitterate oupplöslig :in(dis)solubile oupplöslighet :in(dis)solubilitate oupplöst :non solvite ouppmärksam :inattente, inattentive, inadvertente, distracte, inobservante ouppmärksamhet :inattention, inadvertentia, distraction, inobservantia; :på grund av ~ per inadvertentia ouppnåbar|ouppnåelig :(el. ouppnåelig) inaccessibile ouppnåelighet :inaccessibilitate ouppodlad :non cultivate, inculte, vaste ouppriktig :insincer ouppriktighet :insinceritate ouppskattbar :inestimabile ouppskuren|ouppsprättad :(el. ouppsprättad) (om bok) non taliate ouppsåtlig :involuntari, inintentionate oupptäckt :non discoperte ouppvärmd :non calefacite ourskiljbar :indistinguibile oursäktlig :inexcusabile outbildad :inexperte, imperite outbytbar :inconvertibile outforskad :inexplorate outförbar :inexecutabile, impracticabile, irrealisabile, infacibile, non facibile outförbarhet :impracticabiltate, infacibilitate outförd :non executate/realisate outgiven :inedite, non publicate outgrundlig :inscrutabile, impenetrabile, insondabile, cryptic outgrundlighet :inscrutabilitate, impenetrabilitate outhyrd :non arrentate outhärdlig :intolerabile, insuffribile, insupportabile outhärdlighet :intolerabilitate outnyttjad :inutilisate outplånad :non delite outplånlig :indelibile outplånlighet :indelibilitate output :data output eng autput outrannsaklig :inscrutabile outrannsaklighet :inscrutabilitate outredbar :inextricabile outrerad :se utrerad outrotbar|outrotlig :(el. outrotlig) inextirpabile, indestructibile; :fig fixe outsagd :non exprimite/formulate, implicite, inexprimite, tacite outsider :outsider eng autsaidö outsinlig :inexhaustibile, inexhauribile outslitbar|outslitlig :(el. outslitlig) sempiterne outsläcklig :(om eld/hat) inextinguibile; :(om törst) inappaciabile, inextinguibile outspädd :indiluite, concentrate outsägbar|outsäglig :(el. outsäglig) indicibile, ineffabile, inexprimibile outtalad :non exprimite/formulate, implicite, inexprimite, tacite outtalbar :impronunciabile, inarticulabile outtröttlig :infatigabile outtröttlighet :infatigabilitate outtydbar :non interpretabile outtömbar :inexhaustibile, inexhauribile outtömd :inexhauste outtömlig :inexhaustibile, inexhauribile outvecklad :non developpate/disveloppate, embryonal, rudimentari, immatur; :med infantil; :outvecklat tillstånd med infantilismo ouvertyr :mus overtura, introduction, preludio ouzo :kul ouzo grek u:zå ovaggad :non cunate; :somna ~ addormir se rapidemente oval :I adj oval II s oval ovalformig :oval ovallad :(om skida) non (in)cerate ovan :I prep supra, super, sur II adv supra, super, in (le) alto; :från ~ de alto, de supra; :som ~ ut supra lat III adj inaccostumate, inexperte, imperite, inhabile, inexperimentate ovana :mal habitude, vitio ovanför :I prep supra, super, sur II adv supra, super, in (le) alto ovanifrån :de alto, de supra ovanjordisk :aeree, de superficie; :(himmelsk) celeste, celestial ovankant :bordo superior ovanlig :insolite, inusual, infrequente, extraordinari, particular, exceptional, singular ovanlighet :infrequentia, particularitate, exceptionalitate, singularitate ovanljus :luce/lumine de supra ovanläder :corio superior ovannämnd :prenominate, precitate, anteriormente mentionate/nominate ovanpå :I prep supra, super, sur II adv supra, super, in (le) alto ovansida :parte/latere/facie superior, superfacie ovansklig :imperibile, incorruptibile, indefectibile, indestructibile, immortal, immarcescibile, imputrescibile, (per)durabile ovansklighet :stato imperibile, incorruptibilitate, indefectibilitate, indestructibilitate, imputrescibilitate, immortalitate, durabilitate ovanstående :de supra, anteriormente/jam mentionate, precitate ovantill :in le alto, super, supra, al testa, al capite, in le parte superior ovanvåning :appartamento situate al etage -a:3 superior ovarialcysta :med cyste ovarian ovarialtumör :med tumor ovarian ovariektomi :med ovariectomia ovarietumör :med tumor ovarian ovarium :anat ovario ovarsam :inattente, inattentive, inadvertente, negligente, incaute ovarsamhet :inattention, inadvertentia, negligentia, incuria ovass :non affilate, obtuse ovation :ovation; :hylla med ~er ovationar ovederhäftig :pauco/poco exacte/secur/fidel ovederhäftighet :manco/mancantia de exactitude/de securitate/de fidelitate ovederläggbar :irrefutabile, irrefragabile ovederläggbarhet :irrefutabilitate, irrefragabilitate ovederlägglig :irrefutabile, irrefragabile ovederlägglighet :irrefutabilitate, irrefragabilitate ovedersäglig :incontrovertibile, incontestabile ovedersäglighet :incontrovertibilitate, incontestabilitate overall :supertoto overheadbild|overheadblad|overheadfilm :(el. overheadblad, overheadfilm) transparente pro retroprojector overheadprojektor :retroprojector overifierad :non verificate overifierbar :inverificabile overklig :irreal, insubstantial overklighet :irrealitate, insubstantialitate overksam :inactive, passive, inefficiente, inefficace, inoperante overksamhet :inactivitate, inefficacitate ovetande :ignorante, ignar, insciente, nescie; :vara ~ ignorar, non saper ovetenskaplig :pauco/poco/non scientific, antiscientific ovetskap :ignorantia, inscientia, manco de cognoscentia ovett :reprimenda, reprehension, objurgation ovettig :insultante, invective; :~ person insultator ovettighet :insulto, invective ovidkommande :irrelevante, impertinente, non pertinente ovig :pauco/poco agile, disgratiose, inhabile ovigd :non sacrate; :~ jord terra non sacrate ovighet :manco/mancantia de agilitate ovikt :non plicate oviktig :insignificante, non importante ovilja :(motvilja) repugnantia, aversion, antipathia; :(agg) animositate, rancor, resentimento, despecto, indisposition; :hysa ~ compunger, remorder; :väcka ~ repugnar ovillig :reluctante, disinclinate, de mal voluntate; :vara ~ reluctar ovillighet :reluctantia ovillkorlig :inconditional, inconditionate, sin conditiones, categoric, absolute, peremptori ovillkorlighet :inconditionalitate ovipar :zool ovipare ovipari :zool oviparitate ovis :imprudente ovishet :imprudentia oviss :(osäker) incerte, indecise, irresolute, insecur; :(tvivelaktig) dubitabile, incerte, indecise, hypothetic, problematic ovisshet :incertitude, insecuritate; :(tvivel) dubita, dubitation, incertitude, indecision, insecuritate ovovivipari :zool ovoviviparitate ovulation :biol ovulation oväder :intemperie ovädersmoln :nube de tonitro, nubilo ovädrad :non aerate ovägbar :fys imponderabile; :~a ting imponderabiles ovägbarhet :fys imponderabilitate ovägd :non pesate oväld :impartialitate, objectivitate oväldig :impartial, objective ovälkommen :inopportun, importun ovän :inimico; :bli ~ med inimicar se con; :göra till ~ner inimicar ovänlig :pauco/poco amabile, disobligante, ingratiose, disagradabile, inamical, hostil; :~t stämd indisposite ovänlighet :manco/mancantia de amabilitate, disobligantia ovänskap :inimicitate ovänskaplig :inamical, hostil oväntad :non expectate, impreviste, inopinate, fortuite oväntat :a proposito, per inadvertentia oväpnad :non armate ovärderlig :inappreciabile, inestimabile, invalutabile ovärdig :indigne, ignobile ovärdighet :indignitate, ignobilitate ovärldslig :(himmelsk) celeste, celestial; :(andlig) spiritual, spirituose ovärldslighet :spiritualitate, spirituositate oväsen :ruito, strepito, stridor, rumor, charivari sh-; :föra ~ ruitar, streper, rumorar oväsentlig :insignificante, pauco/poco importante, futile, non essential, marginal, secundari, negligibile oväsentlighet :insignificantia, futilitate ovårdad :neglecte, negligente, inculte; :(i håret) discapillate oxalat :kem oxalato; :som avser ~ oxalic oxalsyra :kem acido oxalic oxalsyresalt :kem oxalato oxblod :sanguine de bove oxbär :bot cotoneaster integerrimus lat oxdrivare :bovero oxe :zool bove; :Oxen astron Tauro; :som avser ~ bovin oxel :bot sorbo (intermedie) oxeltand :anat molar oxfilé|oxfile :filet fr file de bove oxhud :pelle de bove, vacca oxhuvud :testa/capite de bove; :arkit bucranio oxid :kem oxydo oxidant :kem oxydante oxidation :kem oxydation oxidationsbeständig :antioxydante oxidationsmedel :kem oxydante oxidationsprocess :kem processo de oxydation oxidera :oxydar oxiderbar :kem oxydabile; :ej ~ inoxydabile oxidering :kem oxydation oxkärra :carro/carretto de bove oxkött :kul (carne de) bove oxläder :corio de bove oxspann :copula de boves oxstek :kul lumbo/rostita de bove, roast beef eng roustbi:f oxsvans :cauda de bove oxsvanssoppa :kul suppa a/de cauda de bove oxtunga :lingua de bove; :bot anchusa, lingua de bove oxtungsvamp :bot fistulina hepatic oxvecka :septimana de labor/de travalio oxygen :kem oxygeno oxymoron :språk oxymoron oxöga :oculo de bove; :arkit oculo de bove ozelot :zool ocelot ozokerit :miner ozocerite ozon :kem ozono ozonhalt :percentage -ad3e de ozono ozonlager :strato de ozono, ozonosphera ozonlukt :odor de ozono ozonmätare :contator de ozono, ozonometro ozonmätning :ozonometria; :som avser ~ ozonometric ozonskikt :strato de ozono, ozonosphera oädel :non nobile; :(om metall) oxydante, non preciose oäkta :(falsk) false, inauthentic, bastarde, facticie, spurie, artificial, posticie, quasi-, pseudo-; :(illegitim) illegitime, spurie, bastarde, adulterin; :mat improprie; :~ barn infante illegitime/bastarde/adulterin, bastardo; :~ bråk mat fraction improprie; :~ jasmin bot philadelpho oäkthet :(falsarium) falsitate, inauthenticitate; :(illegitimitet) illegitimitate; :(med avseende på födsel) bastardia oäkting :bastardo oälskvärd :pauco/poco amabile, disobligante oändamålsenlig :irrational oändamålsenlighet :irrationalitate oändlig :infinite, interminabile, immense, illimitate; :(om tid) eterne, eternal, perpetue, perpetual, perenne, sempiterne; :den ~a rymden le spatio infinite; :i det ~a al infinito; :~ mängd mat quantitate infinite; :~ rymd mat spatio immense; :~ storhet mat infinito; :~t liten infinitesimal; :~t tal mat numero infinite oändlighet :infinito, infinitate, infinitude; :(om tid) eternitate; :rymdens ~ le infinitate del spatio oändlighetsperspektiv :perspectiva infinite oändlighetstecken :mat signo/symbolo del infinito (mathematic) oärlig :dishoneste, disloyal, false oärlighet :dishonest(it)ate, disloyalitate, falsitate oätbar :inedibile oätlighet :inedibilitate oäven :inte ~ non mal, satis bon oår :anno catastrophic/disastrose/de disastro oåterhållsam :inabstinente, intemperante oåterkallelig :irrevocabile; :jur peremptori oåtkomlig :inaccessibile oåtkomlighet :inaccessibilitate oöm :(robust) robuste, valide; :(hållbar) durabile; :(härdig) forte, robuste; :bot resistente oönskad :indesi(de)rabile, indesi(de)rate oöppnad :non aperite, non usate, intacte, integre oövad :inexperimentate, inexperte, sin experientia oöverblickbar :(oredig) confuse, sin ordine, mal disponite; :(ofantlig) vaste, immense; :(oändlig) infinite, sin limite; :(omöjlig att beräkna) incalculabile oöverbryggbar|oöverbrygglig :(el. oöverbrygglig) fig inconciliabile oöverensstämmande :discorde, discordante, discrepante, incongruente, inconsonante oöverensstämmelse :discordantia, discrepantia, incongruentia, incongruitate, inconsonantia oöverförbar :intransferibile oöverkomlig :(omöjlig att klara) insuperabile, insurmontabile, invincibile; :(omöjlig att anskaffa) que on non pote procurar oöverlagd :inconsiderate, irreflexive, impremeditate, esturdite oöversatt :non traducite/translate oöversiktlig :(oredig) confuse, sin ordine, mal disponite; :(ofantlig) immense, vaste; :(oändlig) infinite, sin limite; :(omöjlig att beräkna) incalculabile oöverskådbar|oöverskådlig :(el. oöverskådlig) (oredig) confuse, sin ordine, mal disponite; :(ofantlig) immense, vaste; :(oändlig) infinite, sin limite; :(omöjlig att beräkna) incalculabile oöverstiglig :insuperabile, insurmontabile, invincibile oöversättbar|oöversättlig :(el. oöversättlig) intraducibile oöverträffad :insuperate, nunquam equalate oöverträffbar|oöverträfflig :(el. oöverträfflig) non superabile, insuperabile, invincibile oöverträfflighet :perfection, excellentia oövertänkt :inconsiderate, irreflexive, impremeditate, esturdite oövervinnelig|oövervinnlig|oövervinnerlig :(el. oövervinnlig, oövervinnerlig) invincibile; :sport imbattibile oövervinnelighet|oövervinnlighet|oövervinnerlighet :(el. oövervinnlighet, oövervinnerlighet) invincibilitate oövervinnerlig :se oövervinnelig oövervinnerlighet :se oövervinnelighet oövervinnlig :se oövervinnelig oövervinnlighet :se oövervinnelighet oövervägd :inconsiderate, irreflexive, impremeditate, esturdite